Of Second Shots and Summers Plots
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Professor Xavier leaves the mansion in the capable hands of Scott and Jean while he goes on vacation. Jott, Kurtty, Romy, Jubby, Ramara, Rahmie, Tonda, Tabietro, AleX23, SamAmanda, minor Loro... SEQUEL TO ‘THE LOCKDOWN' Part 2 in The OverDone Series
1. And so it begins

Okay, here's the first sequel to 'The Lockdown'. If you didn't read it, I guess you don't really need to, but there will be references back, and, if you did read it, you'd know exactly where we are. I hope you all like it.  
  
For those of you who don't know, I dedicate each chappie to a reviewer who really stuck out.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Quill of Molliemon. Love ya!

--

"You're leaving us in charge _again_?" Scott asked. "You do remember what happened last time, right?"  
  
"What happened last time wasn't your fault, Scott." Professor answered. "And I think the others have learned their lessons."  
  
Sighing, Scott nodded.  
  
Jean smiled at her boyfriend reassuringly before speaking. "We can handle it, Professor. Don't worry about a thing. You just go have a nice visit with your son."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Prof. X replied, picking up his bags. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, my cab is waiting. Mind Scott and Jean, everyone. If there's any problems, you know how to reach me. Ororo, Logan, and Hank's numbers are on the frig if you need them, too!" he wheeled out the door.  
  
No sooner was he out the door than the room was cleared.  
  
"Jean! We can't handle this!" Scott exclaimed when the two were alone. "We couldn't even handle it when it was one night! This is two weeks!"  
  
"Scott, calm down." She answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can do this. We have to be able to. We don't a choice. The Professor really deserves this break and he's been planning it for weeks. It's not his fault Hank's mother got sick at the last minute."  
  
Scott sighed again. "I know..."  
  
"Alright then. Stop worrying." She said as she started to walk to the common room.  
  
-  
  
"This is awesome!" Kitty exclaimed to Rogue as they went up the stairs.  
  
"Kitty..." Rogue started. "Do you remember last time?" Kitty nodded. "Okay. Good."  
  
"Rogue, we couldn't throw a party now that everyone knows this is mutant manor even if we wanted to and you know it." The Illinois girl answered.  
  
When they were about to enter their room, Kurt walked by. Kitty hurriedly opened the door and went inside, avoiding Kurt's eyes at all costs. Rogue rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
"Kitty, Ah can't take this much longer." Rogue stated. "You're my best friend and Kurt's my brother. Can't you just try to talk to him?"  
  
"I can't, Rogue." She sighed, dropping onto her bed. "It'd be like WAY too embarrassing. He probably hates me after what I said, anyway."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Trust me, Kit, he does NOT hate you. Guys always like to hear that girls are attracted to 'em." She explained. "Anyway, Ah think he likes ya."  
  
Kitty looked at her roommate, hopefully. "You do?"  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..."  
  
-  
  
"Rahne..." Jamie whined. "I don't wanna."  
  
"Well, ya shoulda thought of that before ya decided ta put yer nose where it didn't belong!" she scolded. "Now take this." Rahne shoved more clothes into his arms. "I want to get finished moving my part of the stuff before Jubilee gets back!"  
  
"Why do you two even need a new room for, anyways?" he asked. "They're ants, not killer bees!"  
  
"Stop yer belly aching and come on." She instructed, leading him into her new room.  
  
-  
  
"Bobby! Leave me alone!" Jubilee shouted, walking out of the common room as Jean and Scott went in. "I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Come on, Jubes!" Bobby begged, following her. "I can't take you being mad at me! What can I do to make you happy again? I'll do anything!"  
  
Jubilee stopped. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything." He confirmed, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
-  
  
Amara walked into the hall and saw X23's door open. Unfortunately for her, she peeked inside and saw Alex and X23 making out on her bed. She hurried away from there.  
  
"Ew... I need to wash my eyes." She muttered, going toward the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Amara." Ray greeted as he walked by her in the hall. "Have you seen Alex?"  
  
"Unfortunately..." she replied. "And trust me, you don't wanna."  
  
"Okay.... Why?" Ray asked.  
  
"If I say he's in X23's room, is that enough information?" she asked, hopeful.  
  
"Oh..." he replied. "Yeah, I do NOT need to know anymore, thank you."  
  
"Why did you need to speak to him?" Amara asked.  
  
"Oh, well, we were thinking of starting a business for the summer..."  
  
-  
  
"Vat are you doing here?" Kurt asked, opening the door and finding Amanda standing there.  
  
She shifted on her feet, nervously. "Oh, um, I was just here to see Sam..."  
  
"Oh." Kurt responded. "I'll go get him..."  
  
-  
  
==BoM house==  
  
-  
  
"What-do-you-mean-renovations?" Pietro asked the phone. "Ugh. Whatever." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Mystique. She-says-we-gotta-find-a-place-to-stay-for-a-coupla-weeks. The- house-is-gonna-have-some-work-done." He replied.  
  
"What?!" Todd exclaimed.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, that's an easy one!" Tabby answered.  
  
"Oh-yeah?" Pietro asked. "Well-then-what-are-we-gonna-do-Smarty-Pants?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
--  
  
That should have set up the fanfic pretty well. Now I have great things to work with... I hope.  
  
As always, ideas are welcomed and often used.  
  
Review for the sake of the hungry psyches!  
  
Oh! I just realized poor Remy wasn't in the first chappie. Oh well. He's a personal fav, so I'm sure there will be plenty of him next chappie.


	2. We're here!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is probably not the format I'm going to write the whole story in, by the way.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Pomegranate Queen! Your kind words keep me writing!  
  
--  
  
"Jubilee!" Bobby exclaimed, his eyes going wide.  
  
"You said _anything_..." she replied in an innocent tone.  
  
"Forget it!" he stated. "I am **_NOT_** doing that."  
  
-  
  
"Somevon's here to see you." Kurt announced, BAMFing into Sam's room.  
  
"Who?" he asked. But Kurt was already gone.  
  
Shrugging, he wandered down the stairs.  
  
"Amanda!" he exclaimed, catching sight of the girl.  
  
"Hi, Sam." She smiled.  
  
-  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Bobby muttered, coming out of his room, dressed in a purple gorilla suit. Jubilee laughed as he stepped into the hall. "I hate you."  
  
She smiled. "Here." She put a sign around his neck that said _I'm a member of the Jubilee fan club_.  
  
Iceman glared at his best friend. "Why must you torture me so?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged happily and took his hand, leading him out to the balcony. "Okay, go."  
  
"Ugh." He sighed. Then, louder, "Jubilee is the best... No one can beat her... No one could replace her... Jubilee is the best..."  
  
"With a little more feeling this time." Jubilee urged.  
  
"Jubilee is the best. No one can beat her. No one could replace her. Jubilee is the best."  
  
"Come on! Louder!"  
  
"Jubilee is the best! No one can beat her! No one could replace her! Jubilee is the best!" He yelled. "Better?"  
  
She looked over the balcony and saw several people staring up at him. "Perfect."  
  
-  
  
"Oh, really?" Amara asked. "What kind of summer business?"  
  
"Oh, I really can't tell you until Alex is with me..." Ray replied. "We're not even sure we want to do it yet."  
  
"Ray..." Amara whined, giving him sad puppy dog eyes. "I wanna know..."  
  
"Well... I'll give you a clue." He replied, starting to walk down the stairs with her. "It has to do with animals..."  
  
-  
  
Rogue walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She turned toward the stairs and immediately bumped into something, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Whoa, careful there, Cher." Looking up, she saw that it was Remy. He held out a hand for her. She placed her own in it and he pulled her up.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered, brushing herself off.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Nowhere. Just tired of hanging out in my room." Rogue answered.  
  
"Well, dat's perfect. Gambit's been meanin' to talk to you." He replied.  
  
"Alright. Start talkin'." She requested.  
  
"Let's go somewhere a little more... private, shall we?" He said, leading her into his room.  
  
-  
  
"We're here!" Tabby yelled, sliding in the back door of the mansion.  
  
"Who's here?" Amara asked, coming into the kitchen with Ray.  
  
"All of us!" the blonde exclaimed happily. "We're gonna crash here for a couple of weeks!" Pietro, Todd, Wanda, Lance, and Fred came in behind her.  
  
"Great!" Amara responded.  
  
Ray looked a little more concerned. "I'm not sure if Scott will let you stay, Tabitha..."  
  
-  
  
"There!" Rahne started. "All done!"  
  
"Yeay!" Jamie cheered.  
  
"Now there's just one more thing..." she added.  
  
"I'm tired. What is it?" he asked, dejected sounding.  
  
"This..." she pressed her lips on his for a short kiss.  
  
"Oh, I think I have enough energy for that..."  
  
-  
  
"Alex, did you hear that?" X23 asked, sitting up.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked, giving her some room.  
  
"It sounded like... the back door opening and something really big coming through..."  
  
"Wanna go check it out?" he asked, knowing she did.  
  
She nodded and went out of the room with him following.  
  
-  
  
"Have you two seen Kitty?" Kurt asked, coming into the common room. Jean and Scott were sitting on the couch, Jean's head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Flusch." He muttered. "Zhe only time I've seen her all day, she ran into her room! I zink she's avoiding me."  
  
"She probably is." Scott stated.  
  
"I would." Jean added.  
  
"Vhy? None of zhe other girls are avoiding the guys!"  
  
"Well, this is a little different." Jean explained. "She had a crush on you when you were both seeing other people. It's embarrassing."  
  
"So?" Kurt replied. "Scott had a crush on you vhen you vere both seeing other people!" he added, frustrated.  
  
"I don't know, Kurt." Scott said, a little embarrassed at that being brought up. "Why don't you check her room?"  
  
"Fine." He replied, porting away.  
  
--  
  
Will Scott let the BoM stay? What does Amanda want? What does Remy want? Will there ever be a time when no one is making out? The answers to all of these and more, next time!  
  
_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**"Tabitha! That's mine!" Ray yelled. "Wait! Don't touch that!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ray!" the blonde responded. "It's not every day you get to ride a live giraffe!"  
  
"Yes, but this is my BEDROOM!" _


	3. Run! The Giraffes are loose!

Here we go again. I think you folks will like where I'm going with the animal thing. It'll start out a little weird, but a lot of mayhem will come of it, I assure you.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to The Uncanny R-man who always seems to brighten my day.  
  
--  
  
Alex wandered downstairs with X23 just as the front doorbell rang. Shrugging, he and his girlfriend opened it, only to come face to... um... wood... with a LARGE crate. And it seemed to be growling...  
  
"IT'S HERE!!!" Alex yelled happily, starting to push the box inside the house. "Hey, Three, a little help?"  
  
"Right." She went and start pushing as well.  
  
"IT'S HERE!!!" the blonde yelled once more, hoping for better results. He got them.  
  
"What's here?" Scott asked as he and Jean entered the room. Split seconds later, Ray, Amara, Wanda, Pietro, Todd, Tabitha, Fred, and Lance came in from the other direction.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, immediately.  
  
"IT'S HERE!!!" Ray yelled, going to help his friends push it inside.  
  
"We're gonna crash here a while." Tabby explained. "Our house is havin' some repairs done."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" Cyclops disagreed.  
  
"Aw, come on, Cyke." Tabby pouted. "Have a heart."  
  
"How long, Tabby?" Jean asked.  
  
"A week or so, tops. Scout's honor." She said, crossing her heart and looking rather angelic for once.  
  
Scott sighed. "Alright. Fine whatever. This completely goes against my better judgment, though."  
  
"Yeay!" Tabby cheered.  
  
That's about the time the three teens got the large crate into the house.  
  
"Finally!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe it's here." Ray agreed.  
  
"I fear to ask, but... What is it?" Amara asked.  
  
"There should be a wild animal in this box. We're starting an exterminator service." Ray said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Scott and Jean yelled at the same time. "You can NOT have an animal in the mansion!" Scott added.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna let it out. Everyone back!" Alex said, presumably ignoring his older brother. Everyone, knowing that the Hawaiian boy might actually do something that crazy, jumped up on furniture or hid. Alex climbed on top of the box and signaled for X23 to open it.  
  
"What's going on down here?" Sam asked as he and Amanda came back into the room. "It sounds like WWIII in here!"  
  
"Get down!" Scott yelled, him and Jean grabbing the younger teens and putting them behind the couch.  
  
Fourteen pairs of eyes watched as the box slid open. They all gasped. Alex and Ray screamed.  
  
-  
  
"Alright, Cajun, spit it out already." Rogue commanded, a little annoyed. She was sitting on Remy's bed and he was pacing front of her.  
  
He sighed. "Cher, as you well know, Gambit and de other guys were listenin' to the young ladies' conversation last week."  
  
"Ya mean spyin'." She interrupted.  
  
"Not in so many words, cher." He smiled. "Anyway, you have been very understanding through all of dis and Remy would like to thank you for being so forgivin' by taking you out to dinner tonight."  
  
Rogue looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Well, see, Remy has reservations for two at Nourriture de Fantaisie, but there's only one Remy."  
  
"You got a reservation at Nourriture de Fantaisie?!" Rogue exclaimed, eyes wide. "Are ya crazy? That's the most expensive place in town!"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be such a shame ta waste it..." he stated off-handishly.  
  
"Alright, Ah'll go." Rogue said, not being able to mask the excited tone in her voice. Only the richest people got into Nourriture de Fantaisie as a rule of thumb and here she was going tonight!  
  
Remy opened his bedroom door, letting her out with a short bow. "Be ready by 7."  
  
-  
  
"They sent us a GIRAFFE?!?!" Ray exclaimed. "How could a giraffe kill pests?" He hit himself on the forehead. "And we wasted a whole winter's pay on that." Ray went up to touch the giraffe only to jump back as it snapped at him. "Ah! It tried to bite me!"  
  
"Hey!" Tabby exclaimed, clearly impressed. "That thing's got spirit!" She walked up reached out her hand.  
  
"Tabby! No!" Ray yelled as the giraffe lowered it's head near her. Instead of biting her, though, it let her pet it.  
  
"Awesome!" she yelled, climbing up on it's back. "See, Berserker, you just gotta know how to reason with them."  
  
-  
  
Kurt kicked a rock. He had been looking for Kitty all over, but hadn't seen heads nor tails of his best friend. Or, at least, he hoped they were still best friends. Anyway, he had given up on finding her and was now trying to walk off his frustrations.  
  
sniffle  
  
"Huh?" Kurt looked up in the direction he had heard the noise. "Katzechen! How did you get in zat tree? Are you crying?"  
  
"I climbed," she answered dryly, choosing to ignore the latter question.  
  
Kurt ported up next to her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in a low voice, putting his hand over hers.  
  
She yanked hers away quickly. "No, Kurt. I'm not."  
  
-  
  
Rahne sniffed the air and suddenly turned into a wolf, surprising Jamie.  
  
"What is it, Rahne?" he asked. She barked. "Uncle John's in a burning barn?!" She growled. "Sorry, I mean, Ray's being chased through the antechamber by a giraffe!" he exclaimed. She barked happily. "Wait a minute... Ray's being chased through the antechamber by a giraffe? Since when do we have antechambers?"  
  
-  
  
"Tabitha! That's mine!" Ray yelled, chasing the girl on the animal. "Wait! Don't touch that!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ray!" the blonde responded. "It's not every day you get to ride a live giraffe!"  
  
"Yes, but why do you have to go through my BEDROOM!"  
  
--  
  
Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
"But Katzechen-!"  
  
"Listen, Kurt." She snapped. "Sometimes things just don't work out exactly like we want them to and there's nothing we can do to change it. We can't just go back to how things were before! I'm sorry, okay?" And with that, she was gone. 


	4. May I ask why?

Okay, I've decided to call this series of fanfics "The Over-Done Series". Everything in it will be something cliché like a sleepover or the kids getting left at home with no adults. I don't know why I decided that. If anyone has any problems with it, please tell me. I might reconsider. I already have my next idea. If anyone can guess, I'll give them a preview.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Sovereign of Selenity and her sister.  
  
--  
  
"Vhat's wrong, Katzechen?" Kurt asked, his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity.  
  
"Geez, Kurt, like rub it in." Kitty replied, jumping out of the tree and landing gracefully. He ported next to her.  
  
"Vhat did I do?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Please, don't act like that. I know you don't wanna talk to me. You don't have to act so freaking nice!" she said, her face flushed from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"But Katzechen-!"  
  
"Listen, Kurt." She snapped. "Sometimes things just don't work out exactly like we want them to and there's nothing we can do to change it. We can't just go back to how things were before! I'm sorry, okay?" And with that, she was gone.  
  
Kurt just stood there for a moment, shocked to his socks, before porting to his room.  
  
-  
  
"Alright," Scott started, once he had gotten everyone except Tabitha (who it really would have been pointless, anyway), Kurt (who was sulking), and Kitty (who no one could find) gathered into one area. "If we're all going to be staying here, I think we should lay down some rules. First off, Prof. Xavier put Jean and I in charge, so anyone who doesn't like that can leave right now." He stated, with a hopeful glance at the Brotherhood, who smiled back.  
  
"Secondly..." he began again, after seeing that they were staying. "If I catch anyone using their powers against each other..."  
  
"Keyword," Pietro whispered to Lance. "Catch."  
  
"...let's just say I have something... unusually cruel lined up." Scott finished with an unnervingly evil smirk.  
  
"Third," Jean said, "we're not going to have any chore lists for these two weeks, so if everyone could just clean up after themselves, it would be appreciated."  
  
"After all, we can always start assigning chores again." Cyclops added. "And fourth..."  
  
**-CRASH-**  
  
"Tabitha!" Scott yelled. The blonde girl on the giraffe came into the room.  
  
"Yes, captain?" she asked, mock saluting.  
  
"Fourth, the giraffe stays outside." He commanded.  
  
"But Georgie gets cold!" Tabby replied.  
  
"It's either that or we get rid of him quicker." Cyclops answered.  
  
"_Get rid of him_?!" she yelled. "No! He's like a brother to me!"  
  
"Then when you go home," he started, "you take him with you. But for now, he stays outside!"  
  
"Fine." She responded, taking the giraffe out the door, careful not to let him bump his head.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Everyone's dismissed."  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Jubes, wait up!" Bobby called, catching up to the black-haired girl, who was casually retreating from the living room.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as he fell into step with her.  
  
"Will you go out with me tonight?" he replied.  
  
"Where the hell did _THAT_ come from?" Jubilee asked, stopping in her tracks.  
  
He looked down, suddenly finding his feet to be the most interesting thing in the room.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking-"  
  
"Seriously?" she asked, mock-amazed.  
  
"Shut up." He stated. "Anyway... I was thinking, hey, you like me, I like you, makes sense, you know."  
  
"Who said I liked you?" she asked, haughtily flipping her hair.  
  
"You did..."  
  
"Did I?" she asked. "I believe what I said was if I **HAD** to pick a guy at that time."  
  
"Well..." he opened his mouth to speak again, closed it, and opened it again, but no words came to his mind.  
  
"You look like a fish," Jubilee stated, dryly.  
  
"So you don't like me then?" he asked, sadly.  
  
She smiled, her eyes full of laughter. "Pick me up at 6." She walked out, leaving Bobby to wonder what had just happened.  
  
-  
  
"I'm going out," Wanda announced, going toward the door.  
  
"Can I come?" Todd asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Why?" he asked, sounding dejected.  
  
"Why do you wanna come, anyway?" she wondered.  
  
He shrugged. "Gotta make sure no other guys are hittin' on my girl, yo."  
  
She sighed in frustration and walked out, leaving the door open behind her. Taking that as a good sign, he followed her.  
  
-  
  
"Has anyone seen Amara?" Ray asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Have you checked her room?" Jean asked.  
  
"No..." he replied, turning to go do that.  
  
Jean chuckled to herself and went from the room. When she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, a hand suddenly wrapped around her waist and another went over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" a male voice said.  
  
"It had better be Scott." She smiled, knowing that it was. The hand over her eyes fell to his side as she turned and kissed his cheek. "What's up?"  
  
"Can't a guy just wanna sneak up on his girl friend without having a reason?" he asked. Her eye brow arched, questioningly. "Okay, you're right. I wanted to know if you were going grocery shopping. We're out of..." he pulled out a list in Kitty and Kurt's hand writings, "...tofu, lettuce, mayonnaise, sardines, pepper, peanut-butter, and horse-radish sauce."  
  
Jean wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How much you wanna bet that those were all used in one creation?"  
  
Scott's face mirrored hers. "Gross."  
  
She took the list. "Kitty, Rogue, and I will go tomorrow." She started up the stairs.  
  
He watched her walk for a minute, before realizing the weight of her words. "Hey! You three can't leave me all alone with those monsters!"  
  
She smiled and turned her head. "You'll have Kurt and Evan."  
  
"That's who I was referring to..." he muttered, going off to do leaderish things.  
  
--  
  
_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**"Breathe, Scott." Jean stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They're just kids."  
  
"Dude! Where'd you get the elephant?!"  
  
"**WHAT**?!" Jean exclaimed, turning in the direction from which she had heard Jamie's voice come.  
  
"Breathe, Jean." Scott smirked. _


	5. If you keep it up, your face will freeze...

I'd like to point out once again, that this is a sequel. I repeat, this is a sequel! If you're confused about what's going on in the story, please read 'The Lockdown'. I'd also like to thank everyone who's been with me since 'The Lockdown', you people have truly endeared yourselves to me. Love you all. Enjoy this longer chappie of 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots'! May all my chappies be at least this length!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Mi-chan17 who believes in me! Thanks!  
  
--  
  
"Alright, Amanda," Sam started. "We're _finally_ alone. What did ya need?"  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk, just to be sure." She smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went outside and started down the trail toward the lake.  
  
The two just walked in silence for a while, before both tried to speak at once.  
  
"You go ahead." Sam said.  
  
"No, that's fine." She replied.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath. "Amanda, did ya mean what ya said about me the otha night?"  
  
Blushing, Amanda nodded. "Yeah, I did."  
  
Sam stopped walking, quickly mimicked by Amanda.  
  
"Ya wanna go get some food?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
-  
  
"Jubilee!" Bobby yelled, banging on her door. "Are you ready yet? I've been waiting for 37 minutes!" The clock tick-tocked. "**38**!"  
  
"Hold your horses, Drake!" she responded through the door. "I still have to pick what I'm gonna wear!"  
  
"Just pick something!" he replied. "It's all the same, anyway!" Jubilee suddenly peeked her head through the door and glared at him. "Um... What I mean is... You always look great anyway?" He chuckled nervously. She went back inside and slammed the door. Bobby whipped the sweat off his brow and leaned against the door.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself on his back on the floor as Jubilee came out, wearing pretty much what she always wore.  
  
"So are we leaving or are you gonna take a nap?" she asked, winking and starting to walk out.  
  
-  
  
Jamie opened the kitchen door for Rahne and followed after her to where Amara, Tabby, and Ray were sitting.  
  
He pulled out her chair and sat down next to her.  
  
"Uhg. Watching you two makes me sick." Amara stated.  
  
"Yeah, way too much sugary sweetness." Ray agreed.  
  
"Sound likes jealousy if ye ask me." Rahne snickered, sharing a look with her boyfriend, who laughed.  
  
"So not!" Amara argued.  
  
"Come on," Jamie stated. "Even **_I_** know how you two feel about each other and no one tells me _anything_!"  
  
"With good reason..." Ray muttered.  
  
"Anyway, we don't like each other." Amara stated, calmly taking a bite of her macaroni. "I just think his hair is neat."  
  
"Yeah," Ray agreed, just a little too quickly. "And she has cool powers. That's it."  
  
"Sure it is. We believe you, right, Jamie?" Rahne said, sporting a wolfish grin. [1] Multiple nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Do you think Georgie's cold...?" Tabby asked, sadly. "Should I bring him another blanket?"  
  
"Tabitha, you've already brought him **six**." Amara stated. "I think he's fine."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to ask him." Jamie replied, ignoring Amara.  
  
"Yeah, we'll even go with ye." Rahne said.  
  
"I love these two!" Tabby suddenly stated. "Why don't we hang out with them more often?" She grabbed the two younger mutants and left the room to check on the giraffe.  
  
-  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jean asked, stopping her walk down the hall in front of Rogue and Kitty's room. It was a mess in there. It looked like every piece of clothing had been taken from the closet and dressers. Kitty was lying on the bed, half buried in shirts, watching Rogue dig through a pile.  
  
"Rogue has a date with Remy and can't find anything to wear." Kitty replied.  
  
"It's not a date," Rogue argued, continuing to search.  
  
"Jean," Kitty whined, "tell her it's a date! She's been denying it for like an hour!"  
  
"Well," Jean started, coming into the room. "What are you guys gonna be doing?"  
  
Rogue stopped for a minute. "He's takin' me to Nourriture de Fantaisie..."  
  
"_Alone_...?" Jean asked, holding back a smile.  
  
"...yeah..." the southern girl answered.  
  
"Rogue's got a date!" Jean grinned. Rogue hurled a pillow at her. Jean deflected it with her TK and it hit Kitty.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty yelped, throwing it back to Rogue.  
  
Giggling, Rogue hit her back and went after Jean again.  
  
-  
  
"Can you two watch Georgie for about an hour?" Tabby asked, patting the giraffe.  
  
"Sure thing!" Rahne smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we've never babysat a giraffe before! It'll be fun!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks a bunch." Tabby said, getting ready to get into Lance's car. "If I don't get back before 8, that's his bedtime. If he gets hungry, there's some veggies and fruits in the frig. Don't let him get cold! Bye Georgie! Sissy will be back soon! Thanks, guys!" She drove away.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Scott?" Kurt asked, coming into the living room, where his leader was watching TV.  
  
"Yeah?" Cyclops answered, muting the TV.  
  
"You seemed to understand vhat Jean meant earlier. Vhy is Katzechen mad at me?" the blue boy wondered, sitting down.  
  
Scott sat up. "I'm not sure she's _mad_ at you, necessarily, Kurt." He replied. "I think she just got embarrassed and she's taking it out on you."  
  
"Vhy did she get embarrassed?"  
  
"Well, Kurt, don't you think you would be embarrassed if the person you liked found out you liked them and you thought they didn't like you?"  
  
"I guess." Kurt answered. "But I _do_ like her, Scott!"  
  
"_I_ know that." He replied. "It's obvious. But _she_ doesn't know that."  
  
"Vhat do you mean 'it's obvious'?" Nightcrawler asked, squinting.  
  
Scott laughed. "Okay, you know how when I liked Jean, everyone seemed to know except Jean?" Kurt nodded. "Just like that."  
  
"Ugh." Kurt sighed. "I am not zat bad." Scott merely smirked and un-muted the television.  
  
-  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed. "It's almost time for your date, Rogue!"  
  
"It's not a date, Kit!" She looked at the clock. "Damn! Help me find somethin' to wear!"  
  
"We've looked through all of our stuff." Kitty answered.  
  
"What am Ah gonna do?" Rogue asked, putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Come on," Jean said. "I think I have just the thing. After that, Kitty and I are going to do your hair."  
  
"What wrong with mah hair?"  
  
"Nothing." Jean answered calmly. "But if you're going on a date, you're going to want to surprise him."  
  
"Uhg. Ah hate you gals."  
  
-  
  
"So... What do wanna do, Three?" Alex asked, going into his room. X23 shrugged and followed him, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat on his computer chair and he sat on his bed. Suddenly, he looked happy. "Wanna go ice skating?"  
  
"Isn't that a winter sport?" she asked.  
  
He looked sad again. "Oh yeah... How about surfing?"  
  
"It's too late at night."  
  
"Checkers?"  
  
"Played yesterday."  
  
"Wanna go boating?"  
  
"No. I don't like to sink."  
  
"Hey! That only happened three times!"  
  
"It never happens when you're not driving."  
  
He glared at her for a moment before she glared back and scared him into thinking again.  
  
"Wanna go try and cook something?"  
  
She shrugged. "Okay."  
  
-  
  
"Oh!" Kitty squealed. "You're going to knock his socks off!" Jean nodded in agreement.  
  
Rogue was wearing a dark green, low-cut dress that fit her curves perfectly and ended just above her knee, semi-tall black boots, nylons, and her opera- length black gloves. The girls had pinned the brown part of her hair up, leaving the white part to frame her face beautifully.  
  
She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Ah gotta go out like this?" She asked. They nodded. "Ah look like a Barbie doll." Rogue sighed. "Okay. Wish me luck."  
  
"Bye, Rogue! Have fun!" They waved as she walked out the door.  
  
"What have Ah gotten myself into?" she asked herself, making sure her dress wasn't wrinkled and going downstairs to meet Remy.  
  
-  
  
Jean went downstairs after Rogue and Remy left. She came into the living room just as Kurt was exiting.  
  
"Hey, Jean." Scott greeted.  
  
"Hey, Hun." She replied. "Wanna go outside? It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
-  
  
"There's Jeannie and Scottie. Let's bug them." Alex said, catching sight of his brother as they went outside, away from the now-smoke-filled kitchen.  
  
"Okay." X23 replied.  
  
"Scottie!" Alex greeted.  
  
"Alex, don't call me that." Cyclops answered. Jean giggled.  
  
"Well, at least Jeannie appreciates us." The blonde boy said, mocking anger.  
  
"Hello, Alex." Jean smiled. "Hi, X23. How are you two?"  
  
"Fine." X23 answered.  
  
"Bored." Alex said, honestly. "Entertain us."  
  
"Do I look like I do tricks?" Scott asked, jokingly.  
  
"I dunno." Alex shrugged. "Jeannie, does he do tricks?"  
  
Jean just winked and giggled.  
  
"I'm back!" Tabby announced, getting out of the jeep. She went to the back, where a trailer was now attached. She opened the door to it.  
  
They were about to greet Boom-Boom when...  
  
**_CRASH_**  
  
"Pietro broke your CD player, Scott!" Roberto's voice yelled from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Sensing his anger, the telepath turned to her boyfriend. "Breathe, Scott." Jean stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They're just kids."  
  
"Dude! Where'd you get the elephant?!"  
  
"_WHAT_?!" Jean exclaimed, turning in the direction from which she had heard Jamie's voice come.  
  
"Breathe, Jean." Scott smirked.  
  
-  
  
[1] Does she have another kind...?

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**"Wanda!" Todd yelled, pushing her out of harm's way.  
  
"Todd, no!" she screamed. _

Oh, yeah. While I'm thinking of it: yes, I did come up with the expression 'shocked to his socks' that I used in the last chappie all by myself. Aren't you proud? I'm probably not the first to use it, but I've never heard anyone say it before. If I wrote an Alex/X23 fanfic, would anyone read it? 


	6. What in the world is a BeetleBop?

I apologize to all the Romy fans who have to suffer through my interpretation of that couple. It's one of my favorites, but I'm not sure I write Romy like most people do. If any Romy or Kurtty fans ever have any suggestions or anything I'm doing wrong, I'd be glad to hear them. Actually, I'm pretty open to all suggestions...  
  
This chappie is dedicated to SickMindedSucker. Thanks for all the support!  
  
--  
  
"It's not _just_ an elephant!" Tabby replied. "It's an elephant _and_ a zebra!"  
  
"Whoa! Cool!" Jamie yelled, going to where the blonde girl was.  
  
"Where's Rahne?" Boom-Boom asked, pulling on the ropes that were loosely around the two animals' necks.  
  
"With Georgie," Multiple answered.  
  
"Here, you ride Stephie and I'll ride Carl." Tabby said.  
  
"Okay," he replied. And with what could only be described as a childish sixth sense, Jamie climbed onto the Zebra, not even having to be told which animal had been dubbed 'Stephie'.  
  
She climbed onto the elephant.  
  
"Tabitha Smith! Stop right there!" Jean yelled, coming over to them just as they were about to go.  
  
Tabby sighed. "What, Jean?"  
  
"You cannot have three animals at the mansion! One was too many!" the redhead answered.  
  
"Please, Jeannie?" she said, putting on a very sad face. "Georgie was getting lonely. Now he'll have friends."  
  
Jean seemed to think about this. "Well..." Then she stopped. "No. I can't let you have three animals. The Professor put Scott and I in charge and I think he would be very disappointed in us if he knew."  
  
"_Come on_!" Tabby begged. "You know you wanna let us keep them..."  
  
"I can't, though."  
  
"Well," the blonde girl replied, "what if we pretend you didn't notice them?"  
  
"I didn't notice an elephant and a zebra living outside the house?" Jean asked, dryly.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Tabby commended. "Onward, Jamie!"  
  
"Tabby! I didn't mean-" Jean sighed, seeing that they were gone. "Oh well..."  
  
-  
  
"Will ya stop being so damn chivalrous, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked after the Cajun pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"Sorry, Cher." Remy said, bowing. "Jus' tryin' to be polite."  
  
"Just sit down." Rogue sighed.  
  
Smirking, Gambit took his seat across from her.  
  
-  
  
"What-are-you-staring-at?" Pietro asked, coming up behind Ray and scaring him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I wasn't staring at anything!" he answered, just a little too quickly.  
  
Pietro looked in the direction that the electric boy had been gazing. A look of recognition graced his features after a few moments.  
  
"Oh-I-see!" he announced. "You-were-watching-that-fire-girl-weren't-you?-You-like-her-or-something?"  
  
"No!" Ray yelled. "I wasn't staring at anyone! Especially not Amara!"  
  
"Well-then-you-wouldn't-mind-if-I-went-over-there-and-put-on-a-little-of-the-old-Pietro-charm?" The speed demon asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to, that's why!" The spiky-haired boy replied.  
  
"Boy-that's-a-great-answer..." Pietro said, sarcastically.  
  
"Leave me alone," Ray sighed.  
  
"Why-should-I?" Quicksilver asked.  
  
"Is that Wanda? Man, she looks mad..."  
  
"Gotta-go!" Pietro said, never checking to see if his sister was actually there.  
  
"Finally..." Ray said, going back to watching Amara talk on the phone.  
  
-  
  
"Come on, smile. Gambit just wants you to have a good time." Remy said, leaning a little over the table to be closer to her.  
  
"You sure ya don't have any alterative motivations?" Rogue asked, dryly.  
  
Remy smiled. "Of course not, Cher." He leaned back in his chair again.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And what will you and the lovely lady have tonight?" A waiter asked, approaching their table.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, where'd ya get them?" Rahne asked when Tabby and Jamie came around the corner.  
  
"Let's just say I've got some connections at the zoo." She stated, off-handedly.  
  
"Is that legal?" Jamie wondered, getting off of Stephie.  
  
Tabby shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."  
  
Rahne and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged. It wouldn't be them that got in trouble, anyway.  
  
-  
  
"Give it up, Cajun." Rogue said, off-handedly. "Telling me about the stupid things Pyro did when you were on Magneto's side is hardly entertaining."  
  
Shocked a little by her bluntness, Remy stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry. Would you rather lead the conversation?"  
  
She just looked at him like he was crazy and took a bite of her food.  
  
-  
  
"Hello?" Scott said, answering the phone. Jean watched him, wondering who it was. "Oh, Hi Professor!" he said. "Yeah, everything's fine here. How was your plane ride?" Pause. "Great. Okay, let me ask her." He covered the mouth piece. "Do you wanna talk to Prof. X, Jean?"  
  
"Sure." She took the phone from her boyfriend. "Hi, Professor. How's your son?" She smiled. "That's good. Yeah, everything's fine here so far. Okay, we'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone.  
  
-  
  
"Did they buy it?" Logan asked.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I don't know. I feel a little bad for lying to the children like this." Ororo stated. "What if something bad happened and we weren't there?"  
  
"Don't worry so much, 'Ro." Logan replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're starting to sound like Cyclops." Raven agreed.  
  
Erik laughed. "Florida's beautiful in the summer. This was a good idea."  
  
The other adults nodded in concurrence.  
  
-  
  
"Want anything for desert?" Gambit asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Are you gettin' anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no." she responded. "Are we done here?"  
  
Remy sighed. "Yes. Let's walk back."  
  
"What about yer bike?" she asked. "Won't somethin' happen to it?"  
  
"Gambit can always call in a favor and have someone else take it home." He replied.  
  
"Ah guess, then."  
  
-  
  
"Um... Alvers?" Evan asked, looking up from his game of checkers with Roberto. "What's with the mustache?"  
  
"None of your business." Lance replied, going out the front door.  
  
"Alrighty then..."  
  
-  
  
"Cher, are you tryin' to have a bad time?" Remy asked after a few quiet moments.  
  
Rogue didn't look at him right away, but kept her eyes on the road ahead of her. "No..."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
They continued to walk along in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Rogue sighed.  
  
"Ah just don't want you to get attached, Ah guess." She replied, sadly. "Ah can't touch anyone and Ah probably never will be able to."  
  
"You don' know dat for sure, Cher," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
She wanted to shrug it off, she really did, but, for some reason, she didn't. Instead, she laid her head against him as the continued on.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Wanda?" Todd asked, hopping a few steps behind her.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the book store."  
  
"Oh." he replied. "Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "To buy a book."  
  
"By who?" he asked.  
  
She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Why?"  
  
"Because I might have a suggestion," he shrugged.  
  
Wanda's eyebrows were suddenly far higher than they belonged on her face. "You read?"  
  
"Just a bit, yo. Mostly Stephen King and stuff like that." Todd replied.  
  
She nodded in approval. "Not bad." She turned around and stepped off the curb and into the road. At the same time, a car came around the corner, much faster than it should have been going.  
  
"Wanda!" Todd yelled, pushing her out of harm's way.  
  
"Todd, no!" she screamed, getting off the ground.  
  
-  
  
"So," Gambit started, as they came up to the mansion's front door. "Remy was thinkin' that maybe if ya had a good enough time, ya might go out with him another time?"  
  
"See, this is what Ah was afraid of..." Rogue said, looking away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah can't." she replied.  
  
"What do you mean ya can't?" he asked. He wouldn't show it, of course, but he was starting to feel a strong pain towards the left side of his chest.  
  
"Remy," she began, unshed tears starting to fill her eyes. "Ah can't. Ah can't go out with ya again. Ah can't touch anyone. Ah can't hope fer anything bettah. And Ah certainly can't have you hopin' fer anything either!" she said, her frustration obvious by her voice. "Ah didn't wanna have to hurt you, Swamp Rat, but yer not leaving me much of a choice."  
  
"Rogue..." he said, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Please don't." she replied, backing up to the door. She opened it and went inside. "Good night, Remy."  
  
-  
  
"Alex?" X23 called, coming into the living room. Looking around, she saw that only Roberto, Evan, Fred, and Pietro were in there.  
  
"Nope." Pietro replied, bored.  
  
She nodded and looked down at their game.  
  
"In three more moves, you're done, Daniels." She stated, seeing the set up Roberto had started.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm winning." Evan replied. Sure enough, three moves later, Roberto had won. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"Do you wanna play Evan, X23?" Roberto asked. "I'm kinda done stomping on him."  
  
She shook her head and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, I see. You're scared." Evan said.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, glaring. "What did you say?"  
  
"It's alright. I understand." Spyke replied.  
  
"You're dead." She stated, sitting down across from Evan and putting the pieces back where the go.  
  
"How about upping the ante a bit?" Evan asked, putting his in place.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
-  
  
"That was a great movie." Jubilee said as her and Bobby came out of the theatre.  
  
Bobby nodded in agreement. "Wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He checked his pockets and pulled out ten dollars. "McDonald's okay?"  
  
She laughed. "Sounds great."  
  
-  
  
"Aren't those your friends Bobby and Jubilee?" Amanda asked, gesturing to the couple coming in the door.  
  
Sam looked up from his ice cream. He nodded. "Sure are." Then louder, "Hey, guys! Over here!"  
  
Jubilee smiled and waved. She said something to Bobby, then walked over to their table. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Sam answered.  
  
"So, are you two on a date?" the Asian girl asked, smiling playfully.  
  
"Are you two?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, we are." Jubilee replied.  
  
"Ah guess you could call this date," Sam stated. "It was more of a spur of the moment thing, than an official date, though."  
  
"Bobby! Guess what?" Jubilee said as he approached the table with their food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amanda and Sam are going out," she finished.  
  
"Cool." He answered.  
  
"So..." Amanda started, being the out-going person she was, "What are your summer plans?"  
  
Bobby got an excited glint in his eyes. "Well, I was thinking of something along the lines of starting some kind of business since the adults aren't around..."  
  
-  
  
"Jean!" Scott called.  
  
Jean peeked into the room.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Your mom's on the phone." He said, holding it out for her.  
  
She took it. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes, that was Scott." Pause. "Yes, we're still going out." Pause. "Mom, drop it."  
  
Scott laughed and sat down. Jean's mother had never really approved of them dating. Something about him being rude to her when he was 12.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Jean replied to the phone. "Oh, that's horrible." Pause. "What?! Are you serious?" Jean went very pale.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked, worried. He got up and led her to the couch, fearing that she might fall down.  
  
"Okay, Mom. Bye." Jean hung up and handed the phone back to Scott, never looking him in the face.  
  
"What is it, Jean?"  
  
"Well, Scott, remember how we were talking about going to visit my parents?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, now we don't have to!" she replied. "Because they're coming here..."  
  
"What?! Are you serious?" Scott asked, unaware that he was copying how his girlfriend had responded.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Jean said in a dead pan voice. "They're stopping by here on their way to visiting my grandma. They're going to be staying the night."  
  
"When?"  
  
"In about three days."  
  
"Great..."  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Three," Alex greeted, spotting his girlfriend coming out of the living room, counting a stack of ten dollar bills. "What's with the money?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She replied. "Wanna go get some ice cream? My treat."  
  
--  
  
_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**Kurt looked at the girl in front of him for a minute before bringing his face closer to her and brushing his lips against hers. After a moment, she relaxed and kissed him back.  
  
"Whoa, what did I miss?" _

Any Jott fans that truely trust me, go read Mi-chan17's fanfiction 'Michael'. It's really great. The first couple of chappies are a bit brutal for those of you with weak constitutions, but if you pick up from chappie four, you won't even realize you missed anything.It's in my favs if you don't wanna go looking for it.


	7. Sometimes the snow comes down in June

Hey, here's another chappie for you people who continue to read despite my strange out take on everything. Love you all!

This chappie is dedicated to Lady Farvey. Thanks for all the nice things you've ever said to me! You know, in about four chappies, I should be all caught up in these...

--  
  
The first morning the kids spent on their own was a hectic one. Jean, Kitty, and Rogue had left at about 6am for the grocery store, saying they'd be back soon. It was now 9:38 and Scott was starting to get worried. He decided to call them.  
  
"Hey, Scott. What's up?" Jean voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Like you don't know, Redd," Scott replied. "Where are you three?"  
  
"Aw, are the monsters hurting my Scottie?" Jean said in a mock-sympathetic voice.  
  
"Jean..."  
  
"We just got to the store."  
  
"But you left three and a half hours ago!"  
  
"Ya'll never said _which_ store..." he heard Rogue say in the background.  
  
"Yeah, or like _which_ _state_." Kitty giggled.  
  
"Jean, what they mean?" Scott asked, a panicky tone slipping into his voice.  
  
"Well..." Jean started. "Hey!" She yelled as Rogue stole the phone.  
  
"Cyke, we're at a Super Wal-Mart in New Jersey. We'll be back whenever we decide to be. Don't worry about us. Good luck with the monsters, whatever that means. Red sends her love. Buh-bye." Rogue said, hanging up before Scott or Jean could protest further. She tossed it back to Jean.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Rogue." The telepath stated as she put away her phone.  
  
"Well, Ah had to do somethin'." Rogue replied. "Ah was gonna die if Kit asked me how another pink frilly thing looked on her."  
  
"Hey!" Kitty yelled, coming out of the dressing room in her normal clothes.  
  
"So, what did you gals do last night?" Rogue asked, choosing to ignore her friend.  
  
"Before or after we found out there was an elephant in our backyard?" Jean asked.  
  
"An elephant and a zebra." Kitty corrected.  
  
"After." Rogue replied.  
  
"Scott and I watched a movie in the den." The redhead answered.  
  
"I went to bed early," Kitty added.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Yer not still hidin' from Kurt, are ya?"  
  
Kitty didn't respond, but instead changed the subject. "So how did your date go?"  
  
"I told him I couldn't go out with him." Rogue replied.  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed. "Like why did you do that?!"  
  
"Why do ya think?!" Rogue snapped. "I can't touch him! Why would he wanna be with someone he can't even kiss without endin' up unconscious? He's got plenty of girls throwin' themselves at him that he can do a lot more with."  
  
"But he wants _you_." Jean replied, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Rogue shrugged it off. "Whatevah."  
  
-  
  
Wanda sat in the chair of Todd's hospital room, lightly sleeping. The events of the previous night haunted her uneasy rest.  
  
_Wanda got up and ran over to where Todd's body had flown. She knelt down by him and started shaking him. "Say something!"  
  
"Oh my... Did he just get hit by that car?" a man yelled from the curb. "Do you want me to call 911?"  
  
"No, I want you to stand there and look stupid. Oh wait, you're already doing that!" She replied, frustrated.  
  
The man looked offended, but pulled out his phone, anyway. His wife said something to him and then hurried over to Wanda and Todd.  
  
"Calm down, Hun. Yelling at people is not going to help him."  
  
Wanda looked up at the woman and glared, ignoring the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Will you just get some help, already?" She turned back to Todd. "Please be okay..."  
  
_Suddenly, a knock came on the door and a nurse came in, waking Wanda from her sleep.  
  
"Are you authorized to fill out his medical forms?" the lady in blue asked.  
  
Wanda nodded and took the forms.  
  
The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "He'll be okay once he wakes up. Don't worry too much. He didn't suffer too much damage."  
  
Wanda sighed. "I know. I can't help worrying about him, though."  
  
The nurse nodded and left the room.  
  
Wanda looked down at the forms and, for the first time, realized that she hadn't called the mansion. She groaned and got up to find a payphone.  
  
-  
  
"Hey-has-anyone-seen-my-sister?" Pietro asked, coming into the living room.  
  
"Todd's missing, too." Fred replied, off-handedly.  
  
Pietro thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "But-have-you-seen-Wanda?"  
  
The phone rang and Evan answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Pause. "Dude! Where have you been all night? People are getting worried." Pause. "What? Whoa, calm down. I'll put Pietro on."  
  
Quicksilver ran over and took the phone.  
  
"Wanda!" he exclaimed. "What?!" He hung up.  
  
"So, where is she?" Fred asked.  
  
"Toad-got-hit-by-a-car!"  
  
Fred's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"Come-on-get-your-jacket! Wanda-says-if-we-don't-get-to-the-hospital-soon-she'll-maim-me! You-wouldn't-wanna-be-responsible-for-the-bruising-of-this-handsome-face-would-you?" Pietro asked, running around, getting ready. "Where-the-hell-is-Alvers?"  
  
-  
  
"Hey!" Scott yelled, coming into the dinning room and finding the place trashed. "What do you kids think you're doing?!"  
  
Ray, Amara, Roberto, Sam, Bobby, and Jubilee looked over at him.  
  
"Get him!" Bobby called, leading the others in rushing the field commander of the X-Men.  
  
**2 minutes later...  
  
**Scott was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged and his hands bound behind him. "Mmmff!!!"  
  
Amara giggled.  
  
-  
  
"Did you kids hear that?" Tabitha asked, happily.  
  
Jamie shook his head. "Hear what?"  
  
"It sounded like a leader being tied up!" she exclaimed. "And since Lance has been out all night, it's gotta be Cyke!"  
  
"So.. what does that mean?" Jamie asked.  
  
"That means we can take Georgie, Stephie, and Carl inside!" Tabby exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
She got onto Georgie's back, Rahne climbed onto Stephie, and Jamie rode Carl inside the front door.  
  
-  
  
Yawning, Lance wandered in the back door and took off his moustache. He went upstairs and flopped down on the bed he was now claiming.  
  
-  
  
Kurt looked up from his book as Evan scrambled into their room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Trust me, man, you do NOT want to go out there," Spyke said, sitting on his bed and catching his breath. "It's madness.  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Vhat happened?"  
  
"Kitty, Jean, and Rogue left. That's all, and now the place is all chaotic and junk!" The he added, "An elephant almost stepped on my skateboard!"  
  
"Vhere's Scott?" the German boy wondered.  
  
Evan shrugged. "It's every mutant for themselves down there, man."  
  
-  
  
"She-said-room-453," Pietro stated. The speed demon and Freddy wandered around, finding it after a few minutes. They knocked and went inside.  
  
"Finally!" Wanda exclaimed as they came in. "What kept you? Where's Lance and Tabitha?"  
  
"Oh! Tabitha!" Fred said, turning to Pietro. "I knew we were forgetting something..."  
  
"Oh-well.-What-happened?" Pietro asked his sister.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Like you care. Just give me his insurance card." He handed it to her and she began filling out the rest of the forms.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Fred asked.  
  
Wanda sighed and looked up at the Blob. "They said he would be."  
  
"Do-you-need-us-anymore?" Pietro asked, impatiently.  
  
Wanda's jaw dropped. "Pietro Maximoff! You conceded little... Er!" She took a deep breath. "Just get out."  
  
"Wanda, I-"  
  
"I said," she started, forming a hex bolt in her hand, "_GET OUT_!"  
  
"Okay-okay!-Come-on-Blob!" Pietro said, racing from the room.  
  
"Tell him to get well soon for me," Fred said, leaving after Pietro. Wanda nodded and hit the 'push for help' button.  
  
"Yes?" a voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Hi. I finished filling out those forms, can someone come and get them?"  
  
-  
  
Alex and X23 sat in the living room, once again bored.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be bored if you'd stop writing us that way..." Alex muttered.  
  
Hey! You're not supposed to pay attention to me! I'm the narrator!  
  
"So...?" X23 asked.  
  
Hey, watch it missy! I could send you two to Alaska, never to be heard from again!  
  
"Sorry," they answered.  
  
That's better.  
  
Anyway... Alex and X23 sat in the living room, once again bored.  
  
"Why don't the others ever hang out with us?" Alex asked.  
  
X23 looked at him oddly. "I don't know."  
  
"We should make a club. 'The People who people forget club'. Yeah, that's good. I can be the president and you can be the vice." Alex said.  
  
X23 shrugged. "Okay. Don't clubs normally have more than two people in them?"  
  
"Well..." Alex started, "Nobody pays attention to Jamie and Rahne. Or Blob. Or... I don't know, but I'm sure we could get more people." He got an odd glint in his eye. "Then maybe we could take over the world... yes... Mwahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Right..." X23 nodded slowly. She stood up and backed out of the room.  
  
-  
  
"We're back!" Kitty announced, coming in the front door, closely followed by Jean and Rogue. They all stopped dead in their tracks. "Whoa... I think we might have the wrong house."  
  
"Lordy, what happened here?" Rogue wondered aloud.  
  
Jean took several deep breathes before speaking. "What the hell is going on in here?!?!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Um... Hey, Jean..." Bobby greeted, weakly.  
  
"Where is Scott?" the redhead asked in a scary voice.  
  
"Well... would you believe we don't know?" Amara asked. The telepath glared at her. "I'm guessing not..."  
  
"He's in the dining room." Sam answered.  
  
"If any of you move an inch while I'm in there, even _one single inch_, I'll let Scott loose on you in the DR at 4AM for the next thirteen days. Clear?" Jean asked, starting toward the dining room.  
  
"As crystal, boss lady." Ray stated.  
  
"Good." She opened the door. "Rogue, watch them."  
  
-  
  
A half hour later, Jean and Scott had gathered the new recruits and Tabby in the den.  
  
"What you nine did today was completely unacceptable." Jean started. "It was irresponsible and childish, not to mention unethical. You can't go around tying people up and wrecking other people's homes!"  
  
"And, as a punishment, Jean and I have decided that you have to clean the entire house." Scott added.  
  
"The _entire_ house?" Bobby asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Yes." Scott replied, glaring.  
  
"Okay," Bobby squeaked.  
  
-  
  
Kitty heard a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and answered it.  
  
"Kurt!" she exclaimed, surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"Katzechen, we need to talk." He replied, stepping past Kitty. "I'm not sure what gave the impression that I didn't like you, but..." he sighed and took a step closer to his friend. Kurt looked at the girl in front of him for a minute before bringing his face closer to her and brushing his lips against hers. After a moment, she relaxed and kissed him back.  
  
"Whoa, what did Ah miss?"  
  
Both teens broke away, blushing, and looked at Rogue as she came in.  
  
"Don't you ever like knock?" Kitty asked, suddenly finding it very important to rearrange the knick-knacks on her dresser.  
  
Rogue laughed. "It's mah room, too."  
  
"Um... I'm gonna go. See you later, Katzechen! Bye, Rogue!" Kurt waved, porting out.  
  
--  
  
_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**"Whoa! Look what I found!" Bobby stated, rummaging through the closet of one of the guest rooms.  
  
"What is that?" Jubilee wondered.  
  
"It looks like blueprints to me..." _


	8. Gambit? No, I'm James

This chappie is dedicated to Mrs. Myxztipik. Thanks for everything!

--

The next day started out even worse than the first for the leader of the X-Men.

Scott knew it was going to be bad when Jamie woke him up at 5AM to say that one of the toilets was stopped up and needed a plumber. He had told the boy that any decent plumber would still be sleeping, but Jamie was a persistent fellow.

Eventually, Cyclops had given in and found an early bird plumber.

After that, he had decided to start the day out with a DR session, so he went to wake Jean up, but she had strangely been missing from her room.

The good news, he found her quickly.

The bad news, he found her in the bathroom, throwing up, and he accidentally put his hand in some puke.

After washing his hands and making sure Jean got back to bed without a problem, he went back downstairs for breakfast.

Thus we join the current man of the house while he eats the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms box and drinks his chocolate milk.

"Good morning," Kitty yawned as she came into the kitchen. She pulled out the carton of milk and turned on the TV.

"I'm telling you guys," the two heard Evan's voice start, "Free Willy was totally a copy-cat of Flipper."

As they stepped into the room, Scott and Kitty saw that Evan had been preaching to Rogue and Kurt, who looked like they couldn't care less whether Free Willy was even a whale or not.

"Hey," Rogue greeted, taking a seat across from Kitty.

"Vhere's Jean?" Kurt asked.

"Sick in bed." Scott answered. He was about to go back to his marshmallows when the phone rang. He got up and grabbed it. "Hello?" Pause. "Yes, this is Scott, Mrs. Grey. How are you?" He rolled his eyes (but no one could see it, anyway). "Sorry, Jean can't come to the phone right now. She's sick in bed." Pause. "No, Mrs. Grey. It's really not a good idea to wake up a sick telekinetic." Pause. "Yes, I'm sure." Pause. "I can take a message if it's that important." Pause. "Sorry, I don't think I heard you quite right?" Pause. "Oh, okay... I'll tell her. See you then." He hung up and put his hand on his head.

"What is it, man?" Evan asked.

"Jean's parents are stopping by tonight." Scott explained, in a panicky voice. "They were supposed to come in a few days, but Jean's not up to a visit today. I gotta go tell her."

"Ah though you said it wasn't safe to wake up a sleeping telekinetic?" Rogue wondered as he started out the door.

"No, I just didn't think she was up to talking to them." Scott waved his hand in a dismissive 1manner. "It's perfectly safe."

"And he wonders why her parents don't like him," Rogue said after he had gone. Kurt and Kitty snickered.

-

Wanda woke with a start when she felt a hand shaking her.

"Wanda? Wake up, yo!"

Her eyes widened. "Todd!" She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you."

Todd, still shocked, automatically returned the hug. "Are you feelin' all right, Wanda?"

"I'm fine." She said, pulling back and looking at him. "Speaking of feeling all right, what are you doing up? Get back in bed before you hurt yourself worse, you idiot!" Wanda ushered him back into the hospital bed.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in. "Awake I see!" she stated. "I told you he would be fine, young lady."

Wanda smiled at the nurse and started toward the door. "I'll be right back. Which way is the restroom?"

The nurse pointed her in the right direction and then set a tray of food in front of Toad.

"That girl has been worried sick about you. She hasn't left your bedside since you got out of ER." The lady started. "You two must be very close."

Todd looked at her funny. What strange dimension was this?

-

"Jean?" Scott called softly as he entered her room.

She groaned. "What, Scott?"

He went and sat on the edge of her bed. "I have some bad news, Hun."

"How bad?" she asked, yawning. "Is it worse than the fact that if I sit up, I throw up?"

He shrugged. "It's worse than Barney taking over the world, but not so bad as Logan's singing." He stated, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She laughed weakly. "Nothing is worse than Logan's singing."

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" he started.

"My parents." She stated.

"Jean, telepathy is cheating." Scott responded.

"Sorry," she answered. "Your shields are weak this morning and I never have as much control when I'm sick."

"Anyway," he continued, "they're coming today."

"What?!" she yelled. "I can't deal with them today!"

"That's what I said! But you know your mother."

Jean groaned. "I guess I'll have to..."

-

"You're not going to hide out here all day are you?" Tabby asked, climbing into Bobby's window. Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Sam, Amara, Ray, and Roberto were scattered around the room with the door locked.

"Well, out of sight out of mind." Jubilee shrugged.

"I guess." The blonde replied. She turned to Jamie and Rahne. "Hey, squirts."

"Hey, Boom-Boom." Rahne greeted.

"How are they?" Jamie asked.

"Well, Stephie was fine. I gave Carl a little snack since he woke up too late for breakfast. Oh, and Georgie was a little cold, so I gave him the extra blanket. You know how he gets."

Jamie and Rahne nodded, understandingly.

The other teens tried to ignore the three. They were honestly a little afraid.

-

"Where-were-you?" Pietro asked, seeing Lance come in the front door.

"I just went out for a walk." He replied.

"That's funny." Fred started. "You're not normally a morning person."

Lance shrugged. "Things change."

That answer seemed to satisfy the Blob's curiosity, because he went onto another thought directly after.

"Do you think we should go visit Toad?"

"What do mean go visit Toad?" Lance asked, stopping his climb of the stairs.

Didn't-we-tell-you?-Toad's-in the-hospital-and-Wanda's-keeping-him-company." Pietro explained.

"What? What happened? And why didn't someone tell me?"

"He got hit by a car." Fred answered.

"What?!" Lance was very confused as to why his team hadn't told him this.

"We didn't tell you because Wanda's taking care of it." Blob continued. "Do you wanna go visit him with me? I would take Pietro, but Wanda said he wasn't allowed back in the room."

Pietro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Lance nodded and started back out the door, Fred following.

-

"Katzechen?" Kurt called, knocking on her door.

A few seconds later, she answered it. She made room for him to come in and shut the door behind him.

"What's up, Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Vell, see, I vas just vondering, zat is, if you're not too busy, maybe you'd like to zhe movies tonight?" Kurt stumbled over his words.

Kitty grinned. "Why are you so nervous?"

He blushed. "Well, I've never actually asked a girl out before..."

"Are you serious?" Kitty wonder, surprised. "What about Amanda?"

"She kinda asked me out and before zat I was blue and fury all zhe time." Kurt shrugged. "So... Movies?"

She giggled. "I'd love to go with you."

Kurt grinned brightly. "Great! See you at 6!" He teleported out of the room, leaving Kitty to herself.

-

"Who is it?" Bobby asked, responding to the knock on his door.

"Alex and X23," a boy's voice called back. "Are Jamie and Rahne in there?"

"Yeah, hold on," Bobby opened the door and let the two in.

"What's up?" Jamie asked as the blonde boy and his girlfriend approached them.

"Can you step outside for a moment?" Alex asked. "We need to ask you something."

"Sure." Rahne replied, standing up and going toward the door.

Once they were alone in the hall, Alex put forth his proposition.

"Wanna join our club?" he offered.

"What's it about?" Rahne asked.

"It's for people who people don't pay attention to." He replied.

"Awesome!" Jamie responded. "I wanna join!"

"Well... Sure." Rahne answered. "But I think we should let Tabby know."

"But she's not ignored." X23 stated.

"That's a great idea!" Alex said at the same time. "She's loads of fun!" X23 glared at Alex, mostly for cutting her off, but a little bit for talking about another girl.

Rahne peeked her head back into Iceman's room. "C'n we get Tabitha out 'ere?"

Tabby came into the hall. "Hey! What's going on, guys?"

"Alex wants to know if we wanna join his club!" Jamie replied.

"Sure!" Tabby said. "Can Georgie, Stephie, and Carl join, too?"

Alex nodded. "The more, the merrier."

"Cool."

"The first meeting is at 2, in my room." Alex stated. "Don't tell anyone who's not in the club. Catch you dudes later." He waved and him and X23 exited down the hall.

-

There was a knock on the hospital door and Fred and Lance came in.

"Hey, guys!" Todd greeted.

"Hey! Toad, you're awake!" Fred replied, happily. He looked around. "Where's Wanda?"

"She was hungry so she went down to the cafeteria. Do you that she didn't leave my bedside for almost two days straight, yo?" he asked.

Fred nodded and shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't come to visit you earlier," Lance apologized. "These dopes didn't feel like telling me that you got hit by a car until today."

Todd laughed. "It's okay. The only thing that's really bad was that I broke my ankle and one of my fingers, but they put them in casts, see, so I can walk on it."

Lance nodded and sat down in the chair.

"That's my chair," Wanda stated, coming in the door.

"Sorry," Avalanche mutter, changing chairs.

She sat down in her chair by Toad's bed. "I see my brother didn't come."

Fred shrugged. "_You_ said he couldn't."

"Well, he's not very caring toward other people." Wanda stated.

Immediately, the phase 'look who's talking' came to all three boys' minds, but the wisely held their tongues.

-

"Hey, Jean." Scott greeted as she came into the living room. "I thought you said you weren't getting out of bed until they got here?"

"Well, it's the funniest thing," she started. "I felt like I was dying this morning, but now I feel fine."

"How weird." He stated. "I'm glad you're feeling better, though. Are you ready to face your parents?"

"Ugh." She sighed. "No matter how much better I feel, I will never be ready to face my mother."

Scott laughed. "She's a little over-bearing, I'll give you that one, but she's not that bad."

"Whatever." Jean rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About 2:15. They'll be here at about 5:30 or so." Scott stated.

"Are the kids cleaning yet?" Jean asked.

Scott stood up. "I forgot about that. I'll go get on them."

He went up the stairs and traveled down the hall. 'Best to start with their leader...' Scott reasoned, going to Bobby's door. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Bobby called.

"It's Little Red Riding Hood. Open up, Drake."

Bobby opened the door and laughed nervously. "Hi ya, Scott. What can I do for you?"

"Drake, round up the others and start on cleaning the house." Scott commanded.

"Sure thing, boss." He replied. Bobby shut the door and sighed. "Come on, guys."

"Aw man..."

-

About an hour after the boys left, the doctor came back in to talk to Todd.

"Well, Mr. Tolensky," the doctor started. "It would appear that you've suffered minimal damage and everything major has been taken care of. I could probably release you tonight."

"Great." Todd replied.

The doctor turned to Wanda. "Make sure he doesn't over do it. If he doesn't rest that foot enough, he could end up in physical therapy."

Wanda nodded. "Okay."

"All right, then." He took a paper off his clip board and handed it to her. "Just take this paper to the counter and they'll schedule you another appointment. I want follow up x-rays in about six weeks."

He left the room, leaving the two teens alone once again.

"Hey, Wanda?" Toad started.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He replied. "For staying with me, I mean."

She shrugged. "You saved me. I couldn't just leave you alone."

An awkward silence started to form.

"Let's go."

-

"Hey!-What-are-you-guys-doing-in-here?-Aren't-you-three-supposed-to-be-cleaning?" Pietro asked, coming into Alex's room and seeing Tabby, Jamie, Rahne, Alex, and X23.

"He has seen our meeting!" Alex yelled. "Get him!"

Before Pietro could realize what was going on, X23 knocked his out.

Tabby laughed. "That was pretty good."

X23 just crossed her arms and sat back on Alex's bed.

-

"Okay," Bobby started as him, Jubilee, Ray, Amara, Sam, and Roberto entered the hall that held the adults' rooms. "Jubilee and I will clean Prof. X's room. Amara and Ray can take Ororo's. Sam and Roberto can have Logan's. Rahne, Jamie, and Tabby, you've got Hank's." He looked around. "Where's Rahne, Jamie, and Tabby?"

Everyone shrugged and looked around.

"Just forget it, Bobby." Jubilee replied. "If we don't start cleaning, Scott will yell at us more."

"I guess."

The six split up and cleaned the rooms they had been assigned.

About half-way through cleaning Professor Xavier's room, Bobby gasped.

"What?" the Asian girl asked.

"Look what I found!" Bobby stated, rummaging through the closet.

"What is that?" Jubilee wondered.

"It looks like blueprints to me..." He replied, turning it. "There's a level lower than the DR?"

--

_**Next time on 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots':**_

"_I, Pietro Maximoff, swear to uphold and protect the good name of TFSC. I promise to never go against the wishes of the club. I promise to always put the club first."_

"_Welcome, Brother Quicksilver."_

Anyone who can guess the full name of the club gets a sneak peak to my next story! Love you all! Review, please!


	9. Accidental Fluff part 1

Okay, this chapter is sort of going to be a two-parter. Mostly because I had to split a couple of couples' dates in half between two chappies. Enjoy!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to ldypebsaby! Thanks a million!  
  
--  
  
When Scott answered the door at 5:27, he immediately regretted it.  
  
"Scott Summers, why is there an elephant in your drive-way?!" Jean's mother demanded, pushing past him.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Grey..." Scott muttered, closing the door after Jean's father had entered.  
  
"Scott, have you seen my..." Jean started, coming into the foyer. She trailed off when she spotted her parents. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Daddy."  
  
"I thought you said she was sick?" Elaine Grey asked, raising an accusing eyebrow at Scott.  
  
"Well, she was when you called." Scott replied, going to stand next to Jean in hopes of being protected.  
  
"She looks fine to me." Her mother stated.  
  
"Oh, Elaine, leave the boy alone." John Grey said. "Why would he lie about that?"  
  
"I was sick this morning," Jean added. "But feel better now."  
  
"If you say so," Elaine replied. "Well, aren't you going to invite us in farther or are we going to stay out here all day?"  
  
"Right. Come this way."  
  
-  
  
"Bobby, are you sure we should be coming down here?" Jubilee asked, skeptical.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jubes." He replied. "We practically cleaned the every room we could. Besides, who's gonna catch us?"  
  
"Scott and Jean for starters..." Amara responded.  
  
"I think her parents are more than enough of a distraction." Ray stated. "They wouldn't dare be rude and leave guests alone."  
  
"If you guys think so..." Jubilee answered. She watched the elevator lights show that they were going down. "I think this elevator only goes to the DR level."  
  
"Yeah," Bobby agreed, pulling out the blueprints. "We go down this corridor here once we get to the sub levels and it should lead to another elevator."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What do you think's down there, Sam?" Ray wondered. He looked around. "Hey, where's Sam?"  
  
-  
  
"So..." Jean started. "Do you two want something to drink?"  
  
"Ice water, please." Elaine replied.  
  
"Maybe some diet soda, if you have it. Your mother's making me watch what I eat." John said, sounding annoyed. "The doctor said I have high cholesterol."  
  
"Okay." Jean smiled and went to the kitchen.  
  
"So... Scott. Now that you're out of school, what are your plans?" Elaine asked, once her daughter had left.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Um... I've gotta answer that..." he replied, getting up. He went over to the door and opened it. Wanda and Todd were standing there. "Where have you two been? Why is your leg in a cast?"  
  
"This house has some serious communication issues, do you know that?" Wanda replied, pushing past him.  
  
"I got hit by a car, yo," Todd added, walking behind her. "We've been at the hospital for two days!"  
  
"We would have been home sooner, but we some problems getting clearance with the nurse at the front desk."  
  
"What? No one tells me anything." Scott said, shutting the door. "Jean's parents are here right now, so I wouldn't go in the living room if I were you."  
  
-  
  
Someone knocked at Rogue and Kitty's bedroom door.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked up from her book. "Kit, could you get that?"  
  
"I can't. I'm trying to pick what I should wear." Kitty answered, digging through her closet.  
  
"Uhg." Rogue got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Remy standing there.  
  
"Hello, chere." He greeted, coming in before Rogue could stop him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Swamp Rat?" the southern girl asked, closing the door.  
  
"Gambit wants to take you out again." He stated.  
  
She sighed. "Are you deaf? Ah said Ah couldn't go out with you!"  
  
"But it's not true."  
  
Rogue's jaw just about hit the floor. "Are you callin' me a lair?!"  
  
"No," Gambit replied, shaking his head. "Just saying dat you _can_ go out with Gambit. You're jus' choosin' not to."  
  
"Ah am not!" she protested. "Ah can't touch anyone."  
  
"But you _could_ go out with someone." He countered.  
  
"Where would be the point in that, Cajun?" She asked. Tell me one good point in going out with someone ya can't touch and Ah'll consider it."  
  
"Easy." Remy replied. "Gambit likes spendin' time with ya, chere."  
  
"Oh, go out with him!" Kitty called from the closet.  
  
"Kitty, keep your nose in your own business." Rogue replied. "Remy, Ah am not going out with you. Please leave."  
  
Gambit hung his head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Kitty gasped. "If you don't after him, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Rogue wondered, sitting back on her bed.  
  
"Because I'm your friend, Rogue. If you won't do it for yourself, then like do it for me." Kitty replied.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Fine." She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw that Remy had never left. "Fine, Ah'll go out with you. But when Ah say it's over, it's over. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Remy smiled. "Now hurry and get ready. We have reservations for 6:00." He left and Rogue shut the door.  
  
Rogue growled. "He acts like he knew Ah was gonna give in."  
  
"Well, you like did, didn't you?" Kitty said. "I think I found the perfect thing."  
  
-  
  
Sam peeked his head in the living room. "Scott? Amanda and Ah are goin' out to eat."  
  
"Did you guys finish your punishment?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The southern boy replied.  
  
Jean nodded and Scott waved good-bye. The blonde went out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Elaine asked.  
  
Jean smiled nervously. "Well, see, Scott and I are kinda the only adults here right now. Everyone else got called away for one reason or another."  
  
"Charles left you two in charge of this place and all of these kids? For how long?" her mother asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Two weeks." Scott answered. "It's been almost three days."  
  
"Well, the place doesn't seem to be falling apart." John commended, nodding in approval and looking around.  
  
"But you're _children_," Elaine stated. "Surely he doesn't think you can manage a house full of teenaged mutants for two whole weeks!"  
  
"Mother..." Jean started, "Scott and I are both eighteen years old. I think we can handle it."  
  
-_Since when?_- Scott asked in her head.  
  
-_Be quiet_-  
  
"Elaine," John said, seeing that his wife wasn't happy with that answer, "I'm sure Charles wouldn't have left them with so much responsibility if he though they couldn't take care of it."  
  
Kurt suddenly appeared in front of Jean and Scott, startling her parents. "Me and Kitty are going to take ze X-van to ze movies, okay?"  
  
"Have fun." Scott answered, glad the blue boy didn't want his car.  
  
"See you later." Kurt replied, porting away.  
  
-  
  
"Todd! Stop following me!" Wanda yelled, slamming the door to her temporary room.  
  
Toad smiled. "She called me Todd..."  
  
Lance passed by him in the hall, once again wearing the mustache.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business." Avalanche answered, going down the stairs.  
  
-  
  
"Who was that?" Scott asked, hearing the door slam.  
  
"Lance." Jean replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are things always this busy?" Mrs. Grey asked.  
  
Scott shrugged. "This is pretty calm. We're lucky no one's blowing things up."  
  
"What he means is that, with a house full of mutants, we're lucky when accidents don't happen." Jean added quickly, smiling nervously.  
  
"Uh huh..." Jean's mother nodded slowly.  
  
"So, kids, you never did say what your plans are," John stated.  
  
"Oh... um..." Jean started, looking at Scott. "Well, I was planning on continuing living here and attending college somewhere close. I'm looking into maybe getting my degree in medical genetics. And Prof. Xavier offered us both teaching jobs here, so that's what Scott was going to do."  
  
"So you're not going to college, then?" Elaine asked in a tone that made Scott feel guilty.  
  
"Well, no... I mean I have the grades, but I'd rather work here..." he trailer off.  
  
"Mother, please!" Jean scolded, sound very pissed off to put it mildly. "Scott is entitled to his own choices and I support him 100%. You can't just come in here and start judging us. You don't even _know_ us!" She got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Scott looked from Jean's retreating form, to her shocked mother, back to the direction she left in before getting off the couch and going after her.  
  
-  
  
"That was a great movie," Kitty stated, coming out of the theater. "What do you wanna do now?"  
  
Kurt looked at her, a little surprised. He had just thought they would go to the movies and go back home. Not to say that he didn't want to hang out with her more, but he just hadn't thought that _she_ would want to. Even after a week of knowing, he was still pretty shocked that she liked him.  
  
Kurt grinned happily. "I know a great place! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the x-van.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see vhen ve get zere..." He replied with a taunting tone in his voice.  
  
-  
  
"Dat was a pretty good meal." Remy stated as he and Rogue started to walk through the park.  
  
"Ah guess." She replied.  
  
"Aw, come on, Cher." He smiled playfully and put his arm around her shoulders. "Admit it. You're having a good time hanging out wit ol' Gambit."  
  
"Alright, alright." Rogue smiled. "Ah am havin' fun."  
  
Remy smirked knowingly.  
  
"Oh, Ah knew as soon as that came outta mah mouth that Ah shouldn't have said it." Rogue stated, sighing in mock-frustration. "Now you're gonna have a big head the resta the night."  
  
-  
  
"Jean?" Scott called, opening her door. He sat down next to her on her bed and put his arm around her. "Hey, what's wrong, Hun?"  
  
"Oh! She just makes me so mad sometimes! It's bad enough when I go there for Christmas and she has all of my flaws to pick on! But now she's got you targeted, too!" Jean picked up her pillow and screamed into it.  
  
Scott half-laughed. "I would hardly call that targeting me."  
  
She looked up at him. "Scott, don't play super hero. She hurt your feelings and you know it."  
  
He smirked. "I can't help it. I _am_ a super hero."  
  
"Scott..."  
  
"And," he said getting up and scooping her into his arms. "Part of being a super hero is saving damsels in distress. Even if it's just from over-baring mothers and not from evil villains."  
  
Jean giggled and hit him in the chest, playfully. "I'm hardly a damsel in distress."  
  
He smiled. "Are you ready go downstairs, Miss Grey?"  
  
"Well, you've got to put me down first," she replied, still giggling.  
  
"Damn," he cursed, mostly to make her laugh.  
  
-  
  
Pietro woke up, dazed to say the least. '_ugh... Where am I?_' He looked around and saw Tabby, Alex, X23, Rahne, Jamie, a giraffe, a zebra, and an elephant standing over him.  
  
"What's-going-on?-Where-am-I?" he asked.  
  
"**Silence!**" Alex commanded, holding out a 'stop' signal with his hand. "You have walked in on a secret meeting of The Forgotten Souls Club! Normal policy would call for you to be sent into the woods with nothing but honey covering your body. But one of our members, Sister Tabitha, has vouched for you and we held a vote. It came out five to three. You are to now be given a choice." He paused for dramatic effect. "Join our club... or we send you into the woods."  
  
After Pietro didn't respond for a few moments, Alex spoke again. "Well, decide already. We don't have all day, dude."  
  
"Well..."  
  
-  
  
"Jean, what was _that_ all about?" Elaine asked as the two teens came back into the room.  
  
"Mom, listen," Jean started, "I am sorry I yelled at you," She paused. Elaine was about to speak again, but she cut her off. "However, I am not sorry I stuck up for Scott. He has the right to live his life the way he wants to. So do I. We don't have to make anybody happy but ourselves." Scott put his arm around Jean and kissed her forehead.  
  
Mrs. Grey looked like she had been slapped and John looked like he was going to laugh.  
  
"So..." Scott said, "Who's up for a board game?"  
  
-  
  
"I, Pietro Maximoff, swear to uphold and protect the good name of TFSC. I promise to never go against the wishes of the club. I promise to always put the club first."  
  
"Welcome, Brother Quicksilver." Alex held out his hand and X23 handed him a medal. "Here's your official TFSC medallion..." She gave him a rabbit's foot. "...your rabbit's foot..." she handed him a basket filled with fruit. "...and your free fruit basket." Alex took a step back.  
  
"Hey, thanks for trusting me, Alex." Tabby said, hitting their leader on the back.  
  
"No problem." Alex replied.  
  
X23 went and sat down on his bed, watching the two blondes talk. Suddenly, Pietro was next to her.  
  
"Can-we-say-flirting?" he stated, crossing his arms and nodding at the two she had been watching.  
  
X23 turned her glare at him. "I voted to send you into the woods." She stated, getting up and going over to where Alex and Tabitha were standing again. Alex put his arm around her absently and she stuck her tongue out at Pietro.  
  
-  
  
"Where are we?" Jubilee asked, looking at the white room they had wandered into.  
  
There was desk with a lady sitting at it about 100 feet in front of them Bobby led the four to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Why, you're at Xavier's Spa and Resort. We're currently serving about 100 reglar guests and have nothing but the best treatment experts available." She replied. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Well, not exactly..."  
  
"How do you get out at night?" Ray wondered.  
  
"The door..." the lady answered, pointing to a place, obviously at a lower altitude than the mansion's front door, that led to the outside. "Would you like to make one?"  
  
"A door?" Amara asked, confused.  
  
"No! An appointment." The lady responded.  
  
The four looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
  
-  
  
"Oh my God! Kurt this is so...." Kitty trailed off, looking at the scene in front of her.  
  
Kurt had driven them to the out skirts of town and taken her to the top of a very grassy hill. The city lights were on the horizon on one side and, in the other direction, blackness stretched for as far as the eyes could see.  
  
"Beautiful." Kurt finished, looking at Kitty instead.  
  
She looked at him and smiled brightly, happy for the compliment. "You can see the stars so clearly out here. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Vell, vhen I first came to the mansion, I vas excited to be here, but I also needed to do a lot of thinking. Life was still hard, even vith my holovatch." He looked up at the sky. "Especially vhen you first got here."  
  
Kitty blushed, remembering how she had treated Kurt her first days in Bayville. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I know I can be pretty shallow sometimes..."  
  
He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't be. Remember vhen ve first met Rogue? And I got hurt? That night, you taught me zat people can change." He took her hand in his, "And zat is one of ze most comforting things I've ever learned."  
  
"Aw, Kurt..." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
-  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Remy asked, stopping their stroll.  
  
Rogue looked over at him funny. "Um, there's no music. We're in a park."  
  
"So?" he replied. "We'll make our own." He took her hand and put his other arm around her waist.  
  
"Remy, stop it." She protested weakly. "What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Oh, what if they do?"  
  
She smiled, despite herself, and put her other hand on his shoulder.  
  
--  
  
_**Next time on 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots':  
  
**"If you had to pick anywhere in the world to be right now, where would it be?" She asked.  
  
"Easy." He answered. "Right here, with you."  
_  
Oh my goodness... -**slaps self in the face**- Where did all of this sugary romance come from? This is all your fault! points an accusing finger at the Romy and Kurtty fans  
  
Just kidding.  
  
But seriously, after I finish these dates, I'm going for full-blown-knock-your-socks-off-holding-your-stomach-and-rolling-on-the-floor humor.


	10. Accidental Fluff part 2

Tad bit of AleX23 fluff in this one, along with the continued dates of Romy and Kurtty. Also, Jean's parents are still here. Enjoy!

This chappie is dedicated to Lil Jean, who doesn't always sign in, but always reviews.

--

"Okay, so we need to get a few things before we can recruit any more people." Alex started. "For one thing, we're out of fruit for the fruit baskets." Everyone else just nodded for him to go on. "So, Sister X23, you and Sister Tabby go to the store and get some more supplies. Brother Jamie and Sister Rahne, since you two are the most innocent and most people in the mansion trust you, go scout the grounds and see if you can find any potential new members."

"Can we take Sister Stephie?" Rahne asked.

"You'd better not." The blonde boy answered. "It would attract to much attention. Anyway, we need Sister Stephie and Brothers Carl and Georgie to watch the base."

"Right." Wolfsbane and Multiple nodded and left the room.

"Brother Pietro, go act natural and blend in so no one suspects anything."

"Right." The speed demon left.

X23 and Tabitha left the room after him, shutting the door.

Alex turned to the three animals still left in the room with him. "I'm gonna go get a slushie. Watch the base. Later dudes!"

-

Remy bowed as their 'song' came to an end.

Rogue laughed. "What am Ah goin' to do with you, Cajun?"

He smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we continue home, den?"

She looked at him for a minute and an idea struck her. "No."

"No?" Gambit asked, surprised.

"No, Ah wanna show ya somethin'." She explained, taking his hand and starting to walk.

-

"Are we gonna tell anyone about this place?" Jubilee asked after the three had made reservations for the next day.

"Sure, why not? It's not like it's a bar or anything." Bobby replied.

"The bar's through that door." The lady at the desk said. "I could call and have Alphonse get you something if you'd like."

"You'd serve alcohol to a bunch of minors?" Amara asked, disbelievingly.

"Are you paying us?" the lady responded. The kids nodded. "Then I won't tell if you won't." She winked.

The group waved good bye to the receptionist.

"Still wanna tell everyone else?" Jubilee wondered as they came to the elevator.

"No!" the three others said together.

-

Rahne and Jamie came into the living room where Scott, Jean, and her parents were playing Scruples™.

"Did you two need something?" Jean asked as they sat down by her.

Jamie shook his head. "No."

"Okay..." Jean picked up a card and read it. "Okay, for Scott. 'You went to bar last night and woke up in bed with a person you don't know. Do you tell your significant other?'"

"Of course. My significant other is a telepath. She'd find out any way." Scott said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"And...?" Jean prodded, having got the points, but not quite happy with his answer.

"And I'd never get too drunk to remember that I'm already in a relationship." He laughed, knowing that's what she wanted him to say.

"Good boy." She replied, putting the card down.

"Say, Scott?" Rahne asked. "What do you think of Georgie, Stephie, and Carl?"

-Who?- Scott asked Jean through their link.

-The animals- she replied.

"Well, they'd be fine if they were anywhere but the mansion." He answered.

"Oh. Jean, same question."

"Same answer." Jean replied. "Sorry, guys, but a house is no place for them. The should be in a zoo or the wild where they can be happy."

"Okay." Jamie sighed, the two getting up and leaving the room.

"Strange children." Elaine Grey stated once they were out of ear shot.

-

"This is like so much easier than a normal date, isn't it?" Kitty asked as she laid on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Zat's probably because ve already know everything about each other." he replied, turning his head to look at her. "Unless, of course, you're hiding things." He added, jokingly.

She laughed. "No, you pretty much know everything."

"Good." He said, standing and holding out his hand to help her up.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The brown-haired girl leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips against. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around her neck, leaning into the kiss more.

When the two finally broke apart, Kitty smiled. "Thank you, Kurt. I had a lot of fun tonight." She started back to the car.

Kurt smiled goofily and walked after her.

-

"Nobody else is home, I guess..." Jamie said.

Rahne looked unsure, but shrugged, anyway. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a book.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Professor's phone book. We c'n call and ask people." She explained.

"Ok."

-

"Gambit thought you said we weren't going home jus' yet?" he asked as the came up to the front gate of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"We aren't." Rogue said, putting in her access code.

"Welcome back, Rogue." The computer chimed, unlocking the gate.

The walked through it.

"Dis looks like home to Gambit..." he muttered.

"Just come on, Swamp Rat." She said, taking his hand and pulling him behind her, down a path that led away from the house, but was still inside the fence.

-

"Hi, is there a Mr. Warren Worthington III at this number?" Jamie asked the phone. "Oh, hello. My name is Jamie Madrox from the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. How are you today? I'm fine, thank you. Can I ask you a few questions?" Pause. "No." Pause. "Okay, first of all, how do you feel about elephants? Good. Now, how do you feel about giraffes? Good. How about zebras? Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you for your time."

"Doesn't like zebras?" Rahne asked.

Jamie nodded and went to the next number. "Aren't these normally in ABC order?"

Rahne shrugged and motion for her boyfriend to dial the next number.

Before he could, though, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" pause. "Hi, Professor! No, Scott and Jean are busy right now, but you can talk to me and Rahne." Pause. "Everything's fine here. Yeah. Yeah. No. I guess. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

-

"How is everything?" Hank asked from his chair by the pool.

Professor Xavier shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Jamie answered the phone and said Scott and Jean were too busy to come to the phone."

Ororo and Logan looked at each other. "Did he say why...?" Ororo wondered.

"No."

Raven, who was currently in the pool, laughed. "Ororo, you really don't think things through before you speak, do you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, two teenagers, who just happen to be a couple, are too busy to come to the phone and you wonder what they're doing?" the blue woman explained.

"Are we still talkin' 'bout Jeannie and Cyke?" Logan wondered, handing Ororo a drink he had mixed. "The two of them are practically perfect angels. We haven't had to yell at them once since Kurt arrived at the mansion."

Raven shrugged. "I may not be there very often, but at least I'm not naive as to what goes on at the boarding house." She turned to Erik, who was sitting at the steps of the pool. "Especially with that son of yours."

Magneto shrugged. "Pietro is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Would you act that way if it was your daughter, not your son?" Irene wondered from her chair next to Hank's.

"Why? Did you hear something?" Erik asked, sounding like he was going to kick someone's ass.

Irene laughed and shook her head.

-

"Hello, is there a John Allerdyce there?" Jamie asked the phone. "Hi. My name is James Madrox and I'm from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Can I ask you some questions?" Pause. "Hold on." He covered the mouth piece and turned to his girlfriend. "Are we with the INS?"

Rahne shook her head.

"No." he said into the phone. "Okay, great. How do you feel about giraffes...?"

-

Wanda opened the door to her room. At the same time, she noticed, another door was opening in the same hall.

"Hey, Wanda!" Toad greeted, happily, as he shut his door and stepped into the hall.

"Not now, Todd." she said, walking past him.

"Where ya going?" he asked, following her.

"No where." she replied.

"Then why are ya wearing your coat?" he wondered.

"Because I like it."

"Where are you really going?" he asked.

"To the book store. I didn't get my book yet." She replied, sighing.

"Can I come?" Todd asked.

She stopped and turned to face him. "No."

"Why?"

"Because last time you followed me," Wanda started, "you got hurt."

Toad looked at her, confused. "So, what, I'm not allowed outside anymore, yo?"

Wanda shook her head. "No."

"You can't do that!" he challenged.

"Are you arguing with me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Todd answered, nodding.

She looked at him for a minute, then took a step forward. He stepped back, so she grabbed him and pulled him so that he was about an inch away from her.

"Wanda? What are you-"

She cut him off by covering his mouth with hers and kissing him.

"Now," she said when she pulled away. "Are you going to stay put?" He nodded, obviously still in shock. "Good. Now, go brush your teeth." Wanda commanded, walking down the stairs. "I'm going out!" She called, going out the door.

"What-the-heck-was-that?" Pietro asked, coming around the corner, having seen the whole thing.

"I don't know..." Todd answered in a faraway voice. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth now, Billy..." He said, walking down the hall.

"Who-the-heck's-Billy?" Pietro wondered to himself.

-

"Here we are." Rogue stated as they came up to a random wall, about 100 feet long and 1 foot thick, in the middle of a field.

"Did you do all dis?" Remy wondered, looking at it. It was covered with beautiful artwork.

Rogue nodded. "It's of all of us. Everyone in the mansion is on it at least once."

"Wow." He stated, going up to it to get a closer look. He touched a picture of himself. It was all very beautifully done. In fact, it was probably one of the best murals he'd ever seen. "Dis is really nice. You have a talent, cher."

"Ah don't know about that." She stated, running her hand across a picture of her and Kurt. "Ah just did it because it made me feel better."

He walked around the other side. There was a picture of him, again, sitting on top of a train.

Rogue followed him and laughed, seeing what he was looking at. "Guess when Ah did that."

Gambit laughed, too, knowing she meant when he had kidnapped her.

Rogue yawned. "Maybe we should head back to the house."

Remy nodded and put arm around her shoulder, leading her up the trail.

-

Kurt and Kitty came back into the mansion and looked around.

"Hello?" Kitty called. "We're home!"

"Okay!" Scott's voice replied from the living room.

"So..." Kitty started. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled. "I take it I get a second date, then."

Kitty laughed. "Definitely." She kissed him on the cheek. "I guess I'll like talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Kurt."

When she had disappeared up the stairs, Kurt grinned broadly. "All of this happiness is making me hungry." He glanced at his watch. "Just in time for a midnight snack."

He popped into the kitchen and found Sam already there.

"Hey." The blonde boy greeted, looking up from his ice cream sundae.

"Hello." Kurt replied, going to the frig. "How was your date?"

"Great. We went to Dessert Palace." Sam said. "How was yours?"

"Wonderful." Kurt responded, sitting down. "Kitty's really special."

-

Rahne and Jamie went into Alex's room.

"Finished, boss." Jamie stated.

Alex nodded. "Have you two seen X23?"

"No." Rahne replied. "When did she get back from the store?"

"That's the problem. She didn't come back." Alex said, sounding very worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rahne stated. "She's pretty tough." Jamie nodded in agreement.

"I hope so..."

-

Jean yawned and laid her head on Scott's shoulder. Their game had long-since ended and now Scott and her dad were talking about basketball or baseball or something Jean didn't care about.

"Jean, Hunny, maybe you should go to bed?" Scott suggested, interrupting the conversation he had been in.

Jean shook her head. "No..."

Scott smiled. "Go to bed, Jean."

"I'm not tired." She stated, snuggling into him more.

Scott chuckled and went back to his conversation.

After a few minutes, Jean was fast asleep on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Scott stated to her parents. "Come on, Beautiful." He said, scooping her up into his arms. "Bed time."

She put her arms around his neck and let him carry her to her room.

-

"Hello?" Alex said, answering the phone. He suddenly sighed in relief. "Where are you?! I've been so worried about you!" Pause. "Um... say that again... What?! Okay, okay. Calm down, Three. We'll come get you guys."

"Come on, dudes, we gotta go!" Alex announced, going from the room.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Rahne asked, following the older boy.

"Scottie!" Alex said, catching sight of his older brother coming out of Jean's room.

"What's up?" Scott asked, shutting her door behind him.

"Tabby was playing pranks with her powers at the store and now her and X23 are in jail. We gotta go bail them out, bro!" The blonde replied, pulling on his sibling.

"Whoa! Calm down, Alex." Scott responded. "Jamie, Rahne, go get in the car if you're coming. I've got to go say good night to Jean's parents. Alex, put your shoes on."

"Right! Shoes!" Alex said, racing away.

Scott went downstairs and back into the living room.

"Dr. and Mrs. Grey?" he started. The two looked at him form their couch. "I have to go take care of a small emergency. I'll see you two in the morning, okay?"

"What happened?" Elaine wondered.

"Is everyone alright?" John asked.

"A couple of our students apparently got picked up by the police. Everyone's fine, for now." The leader of the X-Men replied.

The Greys said good night and he went to the garage.

-

Rogue put her head on Gambit's shoulder.

"If you had to pick anywhere in the world to be right now, where would it be?" She asked.

"Easy." He answered. "Right here, with you."

"Do you have an answer ready for every occasion?" Rogue wondered, a note of irritation in her voice.

"It's the truth, cher." Remy replied. "Gambit is exactly where he wants to be right now."

"Here we are." She said as the came up to the front door.

"So...?" Gambit started.

"What?" she wondered.

"Are we a couple?" he asked.

Rogue smiled. "Yeah, Remy. I think we are."

-

"All right." The man at the police station said. "I guess everything checks out." He went to the back. Within a few minutes, X23 and Tabby came out the door.

Immediately, Alex grabbed X23 and spun her around. He stopped and hugged her to him.

"You had me so worried, Three." He stated. "Don't ever do that again. I don't knwo what I'd so if I lost you. I love you so much."

X23 froze and looked up at him. "What did you just say?"

Alex laughed, realizing what he had said. "I love you, X23."

She smiled. "I love you, too." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Aw..." Tabitha and Rahne cooed. The two broke apart and blushed. Jamie laughed.

Scott sighed. "Let's just go home."

--

_**Next time on 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots':**_

"_Warren!" Jean exclaimed, opening the door and letting the winged mutant inside. "Scott! Warren's here!"_

_Scott came into the room. "Hey. What are you doing here? And who is this?" he asked, motioning to a lavender-haired woman behind Angel._

So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I gotta know!


	11. Revision 21

Sorry this took so long. I must've re-written this chappie 20 times and it's still not good enough. Oh well...

Wow, I got so many positive reviews about the AleX23 parts! Thank you! I liked it, too!

This chappie is dedicated to crazysilverkitty! Thanks for the reviews!

--

"Good morning everyone!" Kitty greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

Scott, Rogue, Amara, Ray, X23 and Kurt looked up at her from the table.

"How in the world can you be this happy at this hour?" Rogue asked, sounding very tired.

"It's 8:00! I'm surprised more people don't wake up at this time." Kitty replied, sitting in between Kurt and Rogue. "Where's Jean?"

"Sick again," Scott answered. "I think she over-did it yesterday, but she had to get out of bed to visit with her mom and dad."

"Speak of the devils..." Rogue muttered as John and Elaine came into the room.

"Good morning, Scott." Dr. Grey greeted.

"Is Jean still asleep?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"She's sick again. You can go up and say good morning to her if you want." Scott said.

"No, that's alright." Jean's father answered. "We'll just say good bye to her when we leave."

Scott stood up and pushed his chair back in. "What time do you have to leave?"

"After lunch." Elaine replied.

Alex came into the room.

"Hey, Three." He greeted. She looked at him and he gave a funny hand-signal. She nodded and he turned to Amara and Ray. "Drake said something about you not forgetting an appointment..."

"Oh!" Amara replied, getting up quickly.

"Right!" Ray followed her out of the room.

"What was that about?" Rogue wondered.

-

Pietro opened his eyes and looked around the dark room from his bed. He could have sworn he had heard his door open...

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head, what ever it was, was gone. There was nothing but still dark shadows. He pulled the blanket closer to him.

Suddenly, something pounced on him and he screamed.

Tabby started laughing. "Oh, Pie-Pie, you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" She giggled, leaning over him.

"Why-did-you-do-that?!" Pietro asked, his heart still racing.

She grinned and leaned really close to his ear. "Because it was fun!" She yelled the last word.

Pietro grabbed her shoulders and held her away from his ears, but still close to his face.

"Don't-do-that!" he yelled.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Wanda.

"What's with all the... yelling...?" she trailed off, seeing the position the two were in. "Oops, sorry!" She closed the door quickly.

Tabby fell down, next to him, laughing. 

"See-what-you-did?" Pietro sighed.

-

**-DING DONG!-**

Scott got up and answered the front door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeing Pyro and Colossus standing there.

"Someone by the name of Jamie was supposed to talk to me and I brought my best friend!" Pyro answered.

"Okay..." Scott turned and yelled up the stairs. "JAMIE!"

"Shut up, Cyclops!" Wanda replied.

"Shut-up,-Wanda!" Pietro yelled.

"Shut up, Maximoffs!" Lance screamed.

"**Shut up, everyone**!" Jean yelled from her room, sounding very scary.

The house was suddenly very quiet.

Jamie came down the stairs, two at a time.

"Hi!" he greeted. "Come on." He lead the two villains back up the stairs.

Scott scratched his head, trying to figure out what was going on.

-

"We're here," Jubilee announced as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Good." The receptionist answered. "If I could have the young ladies step through the door and on the left and wait and the young men to the right."

The kids smiled and did as they were told.

-

Around 11:30, Jean stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She was feeling much better now, so she decided to go downstairs and spend time with her parents before the had to leave. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, though, there was a knock on the door.

"Got it!" She called.

She went and looked through the glass.

"Warren!" Jean exclaimed, opening the door and letting the winged mutant inside. "Scott! Warren's here!"

Scott came into the room. "Hey. What are you doing here? And who is this?" he asked, motioning to a lavender-haired woman behind Angel.

"This," the blonde answered, "is my girlfriend, Miss Elisabeth Braddock."

She smiled and held out her hand. "You can call me Betsy." She added in a British accent.

Jean took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about everyone here." Betsy smiled.

"So..." Scott started. "What brings you here?"

"Well, yesterday, we got a call from one of the students. Something about zebras." Warren replied. "Anyway, we started thinking and we came to the conclusion that perhaps we should take Professor Xavier up on his offer."

"Oh." Scott said. "Well, Prof. X is on vacation right now, but I'm sure he'd be very happy to hear that."

-

"Welcome Brothers Pyro and Colossus." Alex greeted after the two had taken the oath. He gave them the fruit baskets, medals, and rabbits feet.

Jamie, Rahne, and Tabby clapped. Georgie, Stephie, and Carl made some noise. Pietro tapped his foot.

"This is so great!" John said, a tear in his eye. "I've never belonged to a club before!" He went up and hugged X23 and Alex, who were the closest to him.

X23 tried to push him off, but he held tightly. Eventually, he let go on his own.

She leaned over to Alex and whispered, "Can I hurt him?"

Alex hook his head. "You should have done that before he joined if you wanted to hurt him."

X23 sighed. Oh well. There were plenty of people not in the club who she could take it out on.

-

Evan looked into the kitchen. The coast was clear. No one was in sight. He snuck over to the pantry and opened the door. Oh yes, this would make the ultimate hiding place. He cleared out the bottom shelf and put all of the food on the counter. He climbed in and shut the door.

As soon as he was in, Blob's voice could be heard, echoing throughout the mansion. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Evan suddenly heard a giggle from the shelf above him.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Evan?" Roberto's voice responded.

"Roberto?" Evan replied. "This is my hiding spot!"

"Shh... Here comes Fred..." Roberto said, hearing footsteps.

Remy hummed to himself as he put jelly on his bread. It was so nice of some one to leave everything out like this so that he didn't have to get it himself. He decided he would be nice and put it back.

When he had finished his sandwich, he went over to the pantry and opened the door. He stopped, seeing Evan and Roberto on the shelves.

Evan reached out and took the peanut butter from him.

He closed the door and walked out, grabbing his sandwich. Sometimes he thought Professor Xavier had taken one too many trips into those boys' heads.

-

Wanda came out of her room and went down the stairs, passing a very confused looking Fred. She looked at him for a minute, wondering what he was looking for, before going on again. She went outside and looked around.

"Hi, Wanda!" a voice greeted behind her, scaring her.

She turned around quickly and whacked Todd on the head. "Don't sneak up on me!"

He rubbed his head. "Sorry."

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked.

He nodded. "Once yesterday and twice today!"

"Good." She replied. "Now go back inside."

Todd sighed. "Wanda, you can't keep me inside forever, yo."

"Oh yes I can!" She replied, pushing him back into the house. He put his legs out, trying to stop himself, but Wanda just pushed harder.

"Wanda! Stop!" Todd yelled.

"No! You are going inside!" Wanda answered. She gave one final push at the same time, he gave up pushing back, so they both fell forward and into the house. Wanda landed on top of him.

"Sorry," she muttered, rolling off of him and sitting up.

"No problem-o, babe." Todd answered, sitting up after her.

"Don't call me that." Wanda replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal." Toad started.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You want me to stay home, right?" She nodded. "Then you have to stay with me."

"What?" She asked in a tone that clearly stated he was crazy.

"Well, I don't wanna stay inside, either!" he explained.

"Well, you're **_not_** going out!" she replied, anger in her voice.

"Than neither are you!" Todd said, matching her tone.

Wanda looked at him for a moment, not sure what was going on. The Todd Tolensky she had always known would never have stood up to her. This was a completely new side to him that she had never seen before.

Finally, she nodded. "Okay."

He blinked. "What?"

"Okay." She answered, sounding a little more confident. "I'll stay home with you."

He stared at her. He hadn't actually thought she would agree to that! He just wanted her to see how unreasonable her request had been. He shrugged. Oh, well. Better to be stuck at home with Wanda than not, he supposed.

"You aren't gonna last one week, yo." Todd said, smugly.

Wanda smirked. "Oh, you think so, huh?"

-

"This feels amazing..." Jubilee said as a tall Italian man massaged her back.

"Yeah..." Amara agreed from the table next to her. "I never wanna leave."

"I wonder if the boys are having this good of a time?"

"Ouch!" Bobby exclaimed as the large Swedish woman 'massaged' his back. "Don't do that!"

"It's good for you!" She explained, doing it again.

"Oww..." he moaned. He turned his head to face Ray, who was snickering. "You just wait. She's coming after you next!"

-

"It's such a shame you have to leave so soon." Jean said, hugging her parents good-bye.

"Yes, well, we promised Grandma that we would be at her house by sundown." John explained, picking up his bags. He faced Scott. "Now, you take good care of my little girl."

Scott smiled. "I will."

"And you try not to give him too much trouble, you hear?" John said, looking back at his daughter. "It'd be a real shame to lose him."

-_Oh, yes... A real shame..._-

Jean accidentally heard the sarcastic thought of her mother. It was actually such a loud thought, that if Jean hadn't known better, she might have believed that she was meant to hear it...

Jean shook her head. Of course her mother didn't know how to do that.

The Greys said one last good-bye, before going out the front door.

"Thank God that's over!" Jean exclaimed when their car had pulled out of the drive-way. Scott put his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go see how Warren and Betsy are getting settled in."

-

"So...?" Kitty asked as she came into hers and Rogue's room, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" Rogue asked, closing her book. She sat up on her bed.

Kitty sat down next to her. "Like how did your date go?" 

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" her friend asked. "You stay out until past midnight and it's just 'okay'?"

Rogue shrugged and picked up her book again, preparing to ignore Kitty.

"Just tell me like what you did and stuff." Kitty said.

"We went to dinner and then we took a walk." Rogue answered.

"And...?"

"And what?" Rogue wondered. "That's all."

Kitty looked at her sternly. Rogue started reading her book again. The younger girl waited, knowing that her friend would give in eventually.

"We danced." Rogue stated after a few minutes, closing her book again.

Kitty squealed. "Where did you go dancing?"

"In the park." Rogue answered, laughing a little. "There wasn't even any music, but he insisted."

"How romantic!" Kitty sighed dreamily.

"Ah guess." Rogue shrugged. "How was your date?"

"A lot of fun." Kitty replied. "We went to the movies and then he like took me out to this beautiful place and we just watched the stars for a while."

"Sound like ya had a good time." Rogue said, nodding.

"So, are you and Remy going out again?" Kitty asked.

Rogue smiled. "Yeah, Ah guess."

"Oh! That is so great!" Kitty said, hugging her roommate.

Rogue pushed her off and tossed a pillow at her. "Pull yerself together, Kit. It's not the most exciting thing in the world."

"Hey!" Kitty grabbed another pillow and threw it at Rogue. Rogue hit her back and soon they were engulfed in an all out pillow war.

-

"How's everything going?" Scott asked as he and Jean came into the living room.

"Good." Warren answered.

"Well, I have a question." Betsy added. "What is that?"

Jean and Scott looked in the direction she was pointing. Jean gasped. Outside the window was a huge bonfire and it looked like Alex, X23, John, Piotr, Tabby, Pietro, Jamie, Rahne, and the animals were dancing around it.

"Oh! They are dead when I get to them!" Scott announced, storming out of the room. Jean hurried after him.

-

r/r please


	12. Where'd the plot go?

I'd like to say first that I'm glad Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash and I are on good terms again and I'm sorry we were ever not.

Secondly, I'm sorry this took so long. I have some things going on right now and it's hard to focus on this.

This chappie is dedicated to Shadow-Kitty-Cat! Thanks for all the reviews!

--

Two days later...

5AM...

TFSC HQ... which is secretly Alex's room, but forget I said that...

"Alright, everyone. The time has come." Alex announced. "We've had to lay low ever since we got caught the other day, but now it is the time for action once again!"

Tabby, Rahne, Jamie, and John cheered.

"What is the plan, Oh Great Leader?" John asked.

"My master plan is something powerful!" He answered. "It will disrupt their way of thinking, throw off their balance, and create mass chaos! We will..." Alex paused for dramatic effect.

-

Bobby groaned as he sat up, grabbing his head as a major pain shot threw it. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular. Looking around, he saw that he was in the bar that was attached to the spa.

"You four came in here a couple of days ago, passed out on the floor after drinking too much, and never woke up." The bartender explained.

"And you just left us here?" Iceman asked, shocked.

The man shrugged. "Lots of first-timers pass out after a few shots of 'the specialty'. We figured you'd come to eventually."

"I would report you to the police," Bobby started, "but I'd get in trouble, too, so I won't." He poked Jubilee, but she didn't move. "Got any more of that stuff?"

-

"Steal their sleeves!" Alex explained.

Everyone (even Stephie, Georgie, and Carl) gasped.

"That's brilliant!"

"Yes, I know!" The blonde boy replied, rubbing his hands together evilly. "X23, I'm putting you in charge of collecting the ones the other members steal."

X23 nodded.

"Move out, team!"

-

"How's that one taste?" Logan asked.

"Better than #2, but not as good as #6." Ororo answered. She and Logan had split up from the others and gone on something like a wine tasting tour, but with foo-foo drinks instead of wine.

Logan took the glass from her and drank some. "I like that one. What is it? Pineapple?"

Ororo nodded. "I think so. Let's try this one over here. It's an orange-colada."

"Okay." Wolverine followed her over to a new table.

"How do you think the children are fairing?" She asked as the attendant poured them some of the drink.

"Probably okay." He answered. "There's a chance they locked Cyke and Jeannie up and burnt the mansion down, but I think they have a pretty good handle on the situation."

Storm made a face. "Please do not share morbid thoughts like that with me, Logan. It only makes me worry more."

"You could always call them, ya know." Logan stated.

"That's true." Ororo replied. "In fact, I think I will."

-

"Hello?" Jean said, answering the phone. "Oh, hi, Ororo. How is your trip?" Pause. "That's good. No, everything's been pretty quiet these last few days."

"A little too quiet..." Scott muttered, turning the page of his newspaper.

-_Oh, stop being so cynical._- Jean's voice said in his head.

"Yeah, okay. You, too. Talk to you later. Bye." The redhead hung up the phone.

-_You were thinking it, too._- Scott argued through their link.

Jean sighed. –_Well... It has been _really_ quiet. Nothing has happened for two days. I can't help but be nervous._-

"What's the worst that could happen?" Scott asked, aloud.

-

Kitty giggled. "Kurt!" She laughed as she ran through the hallway after the blue elf. "Like give my brush back!"

"Give vhat back, Katzechen?" Kurt asked, turning a corner.

Kitty leaped out and tackled him to the ground.

"Give it back..." She said in a patient tone.

"You'd have to torture me first." He smirked.

"Ugh." Evan said as he stepped over them to get by. "Get a room, you two."

Kurt blushed purple and Kitty started laughing, rolling off of him.

"You're going to get me into a lot of trouble vhen Logan gets back, aren't you?" Kurt groaned.

She smiled, reached into his pocket, took her brush out, and stood up. Winking, she turned and left the still-violet elf on the floor.

-

Warren came into the living room. Scott and Jean were on the couch, talking; Remy and Rogue were watching TV; and Wanda and Todd were on the floor, playing chess.

"Betsy and I are going out to eat. Anyone else care to join us?" The blonde asked.

"Okay." Jean replied.

Rogue nodded. "Sure. That sounds good. Ah'm starving."

"I'm in." Scott added.

"Same here." Remy said.

"How about you two?" Warren asked Wanda and Toad.

Todd shook his head 'no'.

"We're staying here." Wanda stated.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. "You two haven't left the house in days."

"We're sure." Wanda replied.

Shrugging, Angel led the others out of the room.

"When are you going to give up?" Todd asked, moving his knight.

"I won't. It's too dangerous. You just got out of the hospital. If you get hurt again while you're still weak, you could die." She moved her pawn up to his king. "Check."

"I could die sitting here, too. You never know what's going to happen." He took her pawn with his queen.

"But it's not as likely. You haven't so much as stubbed your toe since we've been here." The Scarlet Witch replied, moving her bishop. "Check."

He took her bishop. "But what's life without taking risks?"

Wanda didn't respond, but silently moved her queen to take his knight.

He moved his queen next to her now defenseless king. "Checkmate." Todd stated, standing up. "Think about it, yo." He left the room.

-

"Okay," Jamie said, coming out of Kitty and Rogue's room with a bunch of cloth and his scissors. "No more sleeves in that room."

"No more in Kurt and Evan's either." Rahne announced. "Let's go see X23."

-

"Hey, Speedy!" Tabby said, coming up behind him.

Jumping, Pietro turned around, clutching his chest. "Don't-do-that!"

She laughed and opened the hall closet. "Sorry. It was too tempting. I couldn't resist." She pulled out a coat and started to cut the sleeves off.

He rolled his eyes.

"No way!" They heard Kitty's voice say. "Then what happened?"

Giving each other panicked looks, Pietro and Tabby dove into the closet and shut the door.

They put their ears on the door, listening. When her footsteps had left the hall, they sighed in relief. Tabby looked at the door.

"Uh oh." she said.

"What-do-you-mean-uh-oh?" Pietro asked, worried.

"No door knob. Door's automatic. Only opens from the outside."

"What? Lemme-try!" Pietro said, pushing her out of the way. He pushed on it, but it didn't budge. "Well,-blast-us-out!"

"I can't." Tabby said. "It's a metal door. I could do it, but we'd get caught in the explosion."

"So-we're-stuck-here?"

"Yup." The blonde girl answered.

-

Lance looked around the mansion quietly. No one was around. Perfect. He silently stuck his false-mustache on his face and crept down the stairs. He slipped through the door and went on his way.

-

X23 took the sleeves from Jamie and Rahne.

"That's everyone." Alex announced.

"No," X23 replied. "Tabitha and Pietro aren't here."

Jamie, Rahne, X23, and Alex looked at each other, seemingly all asking the same question with their eyes.

"I don't think so, guys." Jamie answered. "Pietro wasn't there when we were spying on you girls. He wouldn't know unless one of us told him and I don't think he's particularly close to any of us."

Alex and the girls nodded. "I guess you're right, little dude."

"What are we talking about, mate? I think I got a little lost." John stated.

"Pietro and Tabby are missing." Alex responded.

"Oh my gosh!" Pyro exclaimed, starting to run around the room. "Call 9-1-1! Call 9-1-1!"

"Chill out, man!" Havok yelled. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Oh." the red headed boy stopped running. "In that case..." He turned on the TV and sat down in front of it.

Shaking her head, X23 started to count the sleeves in her hands.

-

Sam and Amanda sat in the kitchen, wondering what they should do next.

"We could play checkers?" Amanda suggested.

"Naw." Sam shook his head. "We could go swimmin'?"

"No." Amanda said. "How about volleyball?"

Sam shook his head.

The TV suddenly blared a commercial. "ARE YOU BORED? DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SIT IN A KITCHEN WITH YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER? WHY NOT COME DOWN TO THE WIND CHAPEL? FOR ONLY 19.95 YOU COULD BECOME AN OFFICIAL MINISTER FOR THE CHURCH OF LOVE AND WE GAURANTEE YOU WON'T BE BORED FOR A GOOD THREE DAYS OR YOUR MONEY BACK! LOCATED IN SENIC NEW JERSEY! COME SEE US!"

Sam looked at Amanda. "Convenient."

She nodded. "Very. Wanna go? I always wanted to be able to marry people..."

"Sure. Why not?" The blonde replied. "Ah'm gonna go pack a bag."

-

"So..." Jean started as the three couples sat down at the fancy restaurant Warren had insisted on going to. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"About six months." The blonde man answered.

"How about you?" Betsy asked.

"Jean and I have been together for a little over a year now." Scott said.

"And you two?" The lavender-haired telepath wondered, turning toward Rogue and Remy.

"About four days." Rogue said, half-laughing.

Betsy and Jean laughed a little, too, leaving the poor boys to wonder what was so funny.

"How did you and Warren meet?" Jean asked after a moment.

"Well, I was working as a cabaret singer in New York City..." Betsy started.

"And I came in, she took one look at me, and fell instantly in love." Warren interrupted.

"Something like that..." She replied, rolling her eyes. "It was more like, he waited outside my dressing room until I came out, 'accidentally' spilled wine on my dress, then refused to let me go until he had bought me dinner to make it up to me."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh yeah. That was how it went."

"That's so cute." Jean stated.

"Well, how did you guys meet?" Betsy asked.

"Oh, we met when I moved into the mansion. Prof. X had been helping with my... gifts... for a while, but we didn't meet until I moved in full time." The redhead answered. "We were ten."

"Wow. Talk about beating around the bush. That's gotta be the longest courtship in history." Warren stated. The others laughed and he turned to Remy and Rogue. "Now, you two I already know about."

"Well I don't." Betsy complained.

"It's nothing really." Rogue replied. "The first time I met him, he tried to kill me."

"Now really, cher, Gambit t'inks you're over reacting jus' a little." The Cajun stated. "He never hurt a hair on yo pretty lil' head."

"Not for lack of tryin', Gumbo." She responded.

Before it could go any further, the waiter came over to take their orders.

-

"Hey, what's this?" Kitty wondered aloud, picking up a note from the sink, where it had fallen.

"Vell? Vhat does it say? " Kurt asked from the table.

"I don't know. It's like all wet and runny." She answered, turning it right-side up. "Went to Jersey... marrying... with Amanda... Don't worry... Love, Sam." She deciphered.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other, their eyes widening, and both ran for the phone at the same time.

-

"Phone call for Mr. Summers." The waiter said, bringing a phone to the table.

Scott took it and held it to his head. "Hello?" He flinched and pulled it away form his ear. "Whoa, calm down and talk one at a time." Pause. "What?! Are you kidding me? I'll be there in a minute. Hold on." He hung up and thanked the waiter.

"Scott, what's going on?" Jean asked, worried.

"Apparently, Sam and Amanda ran off to New Jersey to get married." Scott said, standing up and pushing his chair back in.

"What?!" Jean exclaimed, standing and following her boyfriend out the door. "I can't believe they would do that!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Rogue said, her and Gambit coming after them.

Warren and Betsy looked around at the table.

Warren shrugged. "No use letting the food go to waste."

Laughing, Betsy agreed and they started on the chow.

-

"LET-US-OUT-OF-HERE!!" Pietro shouted, banging on the door.

"Pietro Maximoff! You've been at it for two hours! Let it go!" Tabby yelled, finally reaching her breaking point. Even she could only take so much.

Sighing, he sat down next to her.

"This-sucks."

--

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:  
  
**"Ow!" Pietro groaned, rubbing his now sore head._

_"Okay, maybe there's not enough room to do this in here..."_

_-_

What the heck was that chapter? I'm going crazy, I just know it.


	13. Closet for four

I am so, so, so, so, so, SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life got real hectic all of the sudden. You know how these things go. I'll try to write more often. ((Also, it's chappie 13, aka BAD LUCK! So if it sucks, I blame fate. Lol))

This chappie is dedicated to Cajun Charmer. Thanks for the penguin!

--------

"Get in!" Scott yelled, pulling up to the front door in his red convertible. Not having to be told twice, Kurt squeezed in between Rogue and Remy and Kitty sat down in the front middle by Jean and Scott.

"No offense, Scott, but New Jersey's a big place. How are we gonna like find them?" Kitty asked. Scott nodded toward Jean who smiled and tapped her head. "Oh... Right. Stupid question."

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt started to feel very uncomfortable. Sitting in between his sister and her boyfriend was probably not one of his better ideas. He looked at Rogue, who continued to stare out the side, then at Gambit, who continued to stare at her. Shaking his head, he poked Kitty in the back of the head.

"Music." He requested.

Nodding, Kitty clicked on the radio and tuned it to a pop music channel.

-

"Hey, Wa-" Todd started to greet as the Scarlet Witch passed him in the hall. He had to stop, though, when she suddenly covered his mouth with hers in a kiss. Before he could come out of his shock and respond, she pulled back and look at him.

"What was that for, yo?" Todd asked, utterly bewildered.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about the taking risks thing." Wanda replied. "At first I was upset that you would question my judgment to that extent, but the more I thought about it, the sillier my argument seemed. It wasn't just that either. I did a lot of thinking about a lot of things, actually..." She added, trailing a finger down his shirt.

"Like what?" He asked, gulping. Being this close to Wanda could not be good for his blood-pressure.

"Us." She replied.

His jaw hit the floor. Forget his blood-pressure, he was going to need CPR in a minute if his lungs didn't react soon.

"What?!" he exclaimed when he could speak again.

"Well, when I'm completely honest with myself, I think there might actually be something there." Wanda said. "I have feelings for you, Todd, and I think the whole world knows you want to be with me..." She smiled. "So, how about it? I'm loud; I'm mean; I have serious issues with my dad; and I probably should be in anger management... Are you willing to take a risk with this girl?"

Toad, himself, was at a complete loss for words. Wanda was saying she liked him, something he had dreamed abut for a very long time now, and all he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish! So instead of talking, he wrapped his arms around her, in what could probably be described as the boldest thing he'd ever done, and kissed her with everything he had.

-

"You know, I'm actually starting to get a little worried..." Tabby stated. "It's been a long time and no one has found us yet."

Pietro sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Something shiny caught his eye. "Hey-Boom-Boom?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do-you-think-you-could-fit-through-that-vent?" He asked, motioning upward.

She looked up and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so. But I'd need a boost to get up there. Let me stand on your shoulders."

Nodding, Pietro got up and she climbed onto his shoulders. She stood up and accidentally kicked him in the head.

"Ow!" Pietro groaned, rubbing his now sore head.

"Okay, maybe there's not enough room to do this in here..." she replied, mentally measuring the air vent.

"Damn.-I-thought-that-would-work-for-sure!" he exclaimed, disappointed.

"Oh well... I'm sure the others are looking for us..."

-

"Got any threes?" Alex asked, bored.

"Go fish." X23 replied in a similar tone.

-

"Bobby, get up." Jubilee said, shaking him.

"Uhg..." Bobby moaned, sitting up and immediately grabbing his head in pain. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but all of the people who work here have already gone home." She replied.

"I think we'd better go back upstairs really soon." Amara stated.

"Yeah, they're probably worried sick about us." Ray added.

"Yeah." Bobby agreed, leading the way back up.

-

"What is this?" Jamie wondered, turning the paper in his hands different direction, trying to see if it made any more sense upside down.

Rahne looked over his shoulder. "It looks like a complicated science... thing..."

"I wonder who it belongs to...?" he said.

"It says 'Professor D. S. J. Petros'..." she replied.

"Weird..." Jamie stated, putting it back into the folder he found it in and setting it back on the kitchen table.

-

"That was an excellent meal." Warren stated as he and Betsy came out of the restaurant.

The lavender-haired girl nodded in agreement. "There's nothing like that in New York."

"That's for sure." He replied. "Where to now, Beautiful?"

"We could go to the theater." She responded.

"All right then," he opened her car door for her, "Off we go."

-

"I'm bored." Alex stated.

X23 nodded, silently agreeing with him.

"What should we do?" he wondered.

"I don't know." She replied.

"We could go to the mall." Alex suggested.

"Why?" X23 asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do you have any better ideas?"

"We could..." she trailed off. "I don't know."

"Where are the kids?" Alex wondered.

"Wolfsbane and Multiple?" X23 replied. "Not sure. They turned in their sleeves and took off. I haven't seen Quicksilver or Boom-Boom in a while either..."

"Weird..."

-

"Why would they do something this stupid?!" Scott suddenly asked out of the blue.

The entire car had been quiet, with the exception of the radio, for about forty-five minutes now. Everyone else sighed inwardly, happy that Cyclops had been the one to break the silence and not them.

"I don't know, Scott." Jean replied calmly.

"Did they say anything before they left to any of you that might have given you a clue?" Scott wondered.

"No, they like just got together." Kitty answered. "Something must have happened for them to decide this."

"Maybe zey wanted to get married before her parents forbid it?" Kurt offered.

"I don't know..." Jean said, clearly deep in thought. "I didn't sense any sort of nervousness from them. They didn't seem troubled at all."

"This is so weird..." Rogue muttered.

-

"Where is everyone?" A female voice echoed throughout the hall.

Wanda and Todd pulled apart and dove into a near-by closet in surprise.

"Don't shut the-!" The door closed. "...door..."

Tabby and Pietro sat back and sighed.

"It only opens from the outside." Pietro stated slowly.

Wanda turned to Todd and glared. "Why did you lock us in here?"

"I didn't, yo! You were the one who pushed us in here!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Shut up!" Tabitha yelled. They stopped. "Thank you."

"What are you two doing in here, anyway?" Pietro asked. Spending the last few hours in the closet seemed to have slowed him down quite a bit.

Toad and the Scarlet Witch blushed.

"N-nothing." Todd stammered.

Tabby's face lit up. "No way!" She giggled.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter," Wanda rolled her eyes. "One of those X-geeks startled us and we tried to hide."

"How did you two get in here?" Todd wondered.

Pietro sighed. "Kitty scared us and we ducked for cover."

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked, worried about her brother. He hadn't spoken like that in 10 years and it was starting to really scare her.

"No! I'm am NOT okay!" her twin yelled. "I have been stuck in this stupid closet for who knows how many hours with that!" He added, pointing to Boom-Boom.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed. "At least you haven't been stuck with a self-absorbed, hyperactive, jack ass who can't seem to see a good thing when it's right in front of him!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

After a **very **quiet moment, Pietro sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, Tabby." Nothing.

"Tabby?" Silence.

"Tabby?!" Still nothing.

"Oh, come on!" He said, putting his arm around her.

She shrugged him off and turned to Wanda. "Tell your idiot brother that I don't want to talk to him ever again."

"I heard her." Pietro snapped, when Wanda started to open her mouth.

"Hey, don't take it out on Wanda!" Todd yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Pietro growled.

Wanda smacked her brother in the head. "Don't take that tone of voice on him!"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because he's twice the man you'll ever be!" She replied, angrily, turning away from him, too.

"Wanda? Come on, now. Don't tell me you've stop speaking to me, too." Pietro rolled his eyes. After she didn't respond for a few minutes, Pietro glared at Todd. "This is all your fault."

-

"Reruns!" Pyro exclaimed. "Every stinking channel is playing reruns!"

Colossus shook his head. He, personally, didn't care too much for TV.

"I am so bored!" John complained. Then, something caught his eye. "Ooo... Shiny..." He picked up the chrome telephone and put it to his ear. He hit speed dial #8 and waited to see where it called...

-

Rogue came out of the gas station, eating her candy bar. As she approached Scott's car, she took in what everyone was doing. Scott was filling the tank, Jean was studying the map, Kurt and Kitty were laughing about something, and Remy was... just leaning against the outside of the car...

"What are ya doing, Cajun?" she asked, coming up next to him.

He smiled, looking at her. "Me, chere? Nothing."

"Oh, like Ah believe that." She rolled her eyes.

"Remy bought you somethin'." He stated.

She looked at him, suspiciously. "As in, you actually paid for it?"

"Got the receipt right here if ya wanna see it." He said, patting his pocket.

She shook her head. "That's okay. What'd ya buy me?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He replied.

"Alright, but nothin' tricky, ya hear me?"

As soon as she had closed her eyes, she felt something soft get put into her hands. Opening them again, she saw a small stuffed penguin.

She rolled her eyes and put the penguin in her pocket, getting into her seat in the car as Scott got ready to drive off. As soon as Gambit was buckled and looking out the other window, Rogue took the penguin back out and laughed quietly to herself.

'_Trevor.'_ She decided, naming the stuffed animal and tucking it away safely into her purse.

--------

**_Next time on 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots':_**

_"Hey, Jamie..."_

_"Yeah?" he replied._

_"Where are Stephie, Georgie, and Carl...?"_

_"Uh, oh..." _

A little bit shorter than most chappies, but at least I updated, right?


	14. Never order pancakes

Updates seem to be getting farther and farther apart don't they? So sorry. The very little time I do have to write fanfictions is split between my teen titans account, my justice league account, and this one. I'll work on getting more updates, I promise. Suggestions welcomed, as always!

This chappie is dedicated to **reddfire** and **Angel of The Fallen Stars**! Love ya!

--------

Scott's red convertible reached New Jersey in the early hours of the next morning. Jean started her telepathic search and, by six am, they had tracked the two missing teens to a chapel near the outskirts of Trenton.

"They're in there, alright, but, Scott, I don't think..." Jean stopped, seeing that Scott, Kurt, Remy, Kitty, and Rogue had already started rushing toward the building's entrance. She sighed, and sat back in her chair, waiting for the others to come back.

-

"Good morning." Alex greeted as Rahne came into the kitchen. X23 nodded in greeting before she continued eating her cereal.

The Scottish girl grumbled something in reply and opened the refrigerator. Just as she was pulling out the milk, Jamie rushed into the room.

"Has anyone seen Pietro?" he asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"No, maybe he went with Scott and the others." Alex suggested.

"Oh..." Jamie looked deflated.

"Why?" Rahne asked. "Did ye need to tell him something?"

"It can wait." Her boyfriend replied.

"What is it?" Alex wondered. X23 stopped eating and looked up, also apparently curious.

"Well..."

-

Pietro was the first of our closet-dwellers to awake that morning. Stretching, he looked around and remembered where he was. "Great..." He muttered. Then, something caught his eye.

Sitting mostly up-right in the corner across from him, was Todd, fast asleep. That, in itself, is not all that interesting, as you may have guessed. However, Toad was not the reason behind his bewilderment. It was the fact that Wanda was curled up with the frog-boy that made him blink.

"Wanda?" he called quietly, tapping her leg closest to him.

Silently, she yawned and sat up. Remembering what her situation was, she immediately started glaring at her brother.

"Did-you-know-you-were-laying-on-_Toad_?" He asked, still whispering.

She stuck her tongue out at him and laid back down to sleep.

"Did-I-forget-your-birthday?" he wondered, briefly forgetting he was a twin.

"You are the world's biggest idiot." Wanda stated coldly before closing her eyes and ignoring him again.

-

"Oh, that's good!" Alex commended when Jamie had finished explaining his plan.

"That'll teach those remembered people who's boss, alright!" Rahne agreed, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, but Pietro's the only one of us fast enough to do the first part, so we hafta wait for him to come back." Jamie replied.

"Until then," X23 began, "I'll be in the DR." She started out of the room, stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at Alex.

"Oh! Uh-Wait for me!" The younger Summers child said, figuring out that she wanted him to go with her.

Once they had left the room, Jamie sat down next to Rahne.

"They've been a lot closer since X23 got arrested." Wolfsbane stated.

"Well, he was worried." Multiple responded. "I know I'd be a wreck if I though you were gonna hafta wear stripes... for..." He trailed off as if something had just occurred to him.

"The animals!" The two shouted at the same time. They jumped up and ran outside to check on their forgotten 'friends'.

-

"Ah can't believe you thought we'd do something that stupid!" Jean heard a male southern voice exclaim. Looking up, she saw the others coming toward the car.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done some pretty stupid things before, Cannonball!" Scott argued, looking royally pissed to put it lightly. "Need I remind you of the time your group took the X-jet for a joyride?"

Sam didn't reply as Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Remy got back into Scott's car.

"Just... Go home, Sam. I'll talk to you when we get back." Scott said after a moment of breathing deeply and counting to ten.

The blonde and his girlfriend silently got back into the car they came in and started off. Scott got back into the driver's seat of his car.

-_I tried to warn you_-

Cyclops turned and glared at the redheaded telepath over Kitty's head. She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses and started the car.

-

Tabitha woke up to a thumping sound near her left. Looking around, she quickly spotted Pietro banging his head against the wall.

"I-need-out..." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry." Pietro whispered when he saw that she was awake.

Smiling slightly, Tabby nodded. "It's okay."

"Do-you-think-I'm-the-world's-biggest-idiot,-too?" He wondered, sadly.

"Pretty much." She replied, patting his shoulder. "But I forgive you for that, too."

He half-laughed. "I-don't-even-know-what-I-did-wrong-with-Wanda."

Tabby blinked. Was he really _that_ dense?

"Are you really that dense?" she asked, motioning to where Todd and Wanda were lying, still asleep peacefully.

"What?" He wondered, confused.

"Duh! Wanda and Toad are in love! I thought you were supposed to be the world's fasted man!" Tabby laughed.

Needless to say, Pietro's jaw hit the ground with a resounding 'thud'.

-

"Hello?" the female voice on the other end oft the phone answered.

"Hello," John replied. "My name is John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro. Who are you?"

In the background, Piotr groaned at his friend's stupidity.

"Weren't you the one who called here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's not my phone."

"Whose phone is it?"

"Xavier's." he answered. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Cecilia Reyes..."

-

"We are SO sorry, guys!" Jamie exclaimed, petting Carl's neck.

"We've just been so busy, that's all." Rahne explained, patting Georgie and Stephie. "Let's take them back inside."

"Okay." Jamie climbed onto Carl's back and started back into the house, the other three following closely.

-

"I'm hungry!" Kurt whined for what had to have been the eight-hundredth time.

Scott sighed in frustration. "Jean, tell Sam and Amanda to pull over at that restraunt up ahead."

"The House of Grits?" Jean asked. Scott nodded and she telepathically contacted the other teens.

-

Wanda woke up the second time when Todd started to stir. He stretched his back and looked down at her.

"Hey." He greeted softly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, yourself." She replied, smiling at him, but not getting up yet.

"Ew,-you're-right!" Pietro exclaimed, causing the others to all look at him.

"I told ya." Tabby responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

-

Once the eight teens had been seated in the restraunt, the waitress handed them some menus. Studying them carefully, they started picking out what they wanted to eat.

"Should I get the pancake stack or the all you can eat sausage?" Scott pondered aloud.

"You're supposed to lay off the fatty foods. You're going to clog your arteries." Jean responded, never looking up from her menu.

"Oh, right. Pancakes it is, then." He decided.

Kurt and Kitty started giggling.

"And how many years have you two been married now? Fifty?" Kitty asked. The other four started laughing, too.

"Did Ah just hear that someone was celebrating their 50th weddin' anniversary?" a very old, southern waitress asked, coming up to the table.

"Yeah, these two!" Kurt said, thinking the lady was joking.

"Wow! You two don't look a day past 20!" The waitress exclaimed. "That musta taken a lotta plastic surgery. Joe! Get these two our anniversary cake when they finish their meal!" She yelled to the back cook, walking away before Jean and Scott could correct her.

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Sam, and Amanda could not stop laughing for a good 15 minutes.

-

"Who are you?" Bobby asked as he and his three friends came into the living room.

Warren and Betsy looked up from their TV show.

"My name is Warren Worthington III and this is Elisabeth Braddock." The blonde replied.

"Will you take us to the beach?" Jubilee asked.

"Um... Okay..." Betsy said.

"Great!" Amara exclaimed. "We'll go get ready!"

-

"Hey! Watch this!" Evan yelled, getting Roberto, Freddy, and Lance's attention.

He started running, threw down a pillow case, and slid across the hardwood floor.

"Whoa! Cool!" Roberto said. He grabbed a towel from the closet and tried it, too.

"Lemme try!" Blob responded, already 'running' and throwing the blanket down.

"No!" the other three yelled, too late.

**CRASH! THUD! BOOM!**

"Oh shit!" Evan exclaimed, examining the Fred-shaped hole in the wall. "What are we gonna do?"

"Um... Go our separate ways, act like we don't know about it, and hope nobody notices?" Roberto suggested.

The boys all nodded and ran from the room.

-

As Rahne and Jamie came into the mansion with the animals, Blob, still on blanket, slid past in front and went through yet another wall. Carl, Stephie, and Georgie freaked out and stopped, throwing Jamie off of Carl's back and into a book case, which promptly fell on top of him.

"Jamie!" Rahne yelled, running over to him and digging him out. "Please be okay..."

When she finally had gotten him pulled from the wreckage, he groaned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Jamie?" she called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"No!" he exclaimed, standing up. "It is I, Batman!" He put his arms out and acted like he was flying away.

"Batman can't fly!" she called after him, as she started to chase him.

-

"Um, ma'am?" Scott asked as the waitress put some mushy stuff down in front of him. "I ordered pancakes."

"We ain't got any pancakes." She replied.

"What is this?"

"Grits." She answered, putting some down in front of Jean.

"I ordered eggs." Jean stated.

"We ain't got any."

"And I ordered bacon!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I ordered fruit!" Kitty complained.

"I ordered hash browns!" Amanda said.

"We ain't got any of that junk." The waitress said, rolling her eyes and putting one final plate in front of Sam before walking away.

The blonde boy started eating quickly. After a few minutes, he noticed everyone looking at him.

"I ordered grits." He stated. "Never order something that's not in the name of the restraunt."

--------

And let that be a lesson to all of you. Never order pancakes at the House of Grits. They serve grits.


	15. I don't know so much about that

Since the kids' time alone has but one more week left, here's a little refresher course in where everyone is:

**Scott & Jean**: They were a couple when the series started out in 'The Lockdown'. Jean has been on and off sick throughout this story. Being in charge seems to be getting to poor Scott. Neither one likes grits or even knew what they were before the last chapter. They are both owed a piece of 50th anniversary cake by some cook named Joe in The House of Grits.

**Kurt &** **Kitty**: They became a couple during our story. They were both in other relationships at the beginning of the series, but had a fairly smooth transition into their new relationship. They were the ones who actually misinterpreted Sam's letter to start with. They're in The House of Grits on the way home and are the reasons for Scott and Jean's anniversary cake.

**Rogue & Remy**: They became a couple during our story. At first, Rogue wouldn't go out with Remy, but his persistence eventually got to her. Remy recently bought Rogue a toy penguin which now resides in her pocket for safe keeping. They were both just served plated of grits in The House of Grits are trying to get through the meal.

**Sam & Amanda**: They became a couple during our story. Their first date was at McDonald's. Recently, they were bored and watching TV, when an ad came on with an idea for entertainment. At the suggestion of the commercial, they took off to New Jersey to earn their licenses to marry people. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, and Kitty came after them and now all eight are seated in The House of Grits. Sam was the only one to actually get what he ordered.

**Warren & Betsy**: They were a couple when they entered our story a few chapters ago. Since then, they haven't had the biggest parts, but something is coming soon. Last chapter, they were just minding their own business and somehow ended up agreeing to take Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, and Ray to the beach.

**Pietro & Tabby**: They are still not a couple. They've both joined TFSC, despite the fact that they are very beloved characters in most X-evo stories. During a mission to steal the sleeves in the house, they were locked in a closet and have been stuck there for two days. Tabby was mad at Pietro, but they seem to be on good terms again.

**Wanda & Todd**: They became a couple two chappies ago. When Todd got hit by a car trying to protect her, Wanda went all 'mother hen' on him and didn't let him outside for days. Todd, in an effort to see daylight once again, gave some things to think about. Having thought about them, Wanda asked Todd to be her boyfriend. They recently joined Tabby and Pietro in being stuck in the closet.

**Lance**: Lance has been a strange character the whole time. In 'The Lockdown' (the first story in this series), he and Kitty broke up. In this story, he hasn't been around the mansion much. He frequently leaves mysteriously with a false mustache and some books. No one has any idea what is going on with him.

**Bobby & Jubilee**: They became a couple during this story. During a punishment, they found directions to Xavier's Spa and Resort, which was below the DR levels of the house. They haven't had a very large part in the story. Recently, they got Warren and Betsy to say they'd take them to the beach.

**Amara & Ray**: They are still not a couple. During a punishment, they found directions to Xavier's Spa and Resort, which was below the DR levels of the house. They haven't had a very large part in the story. Recently, they got Warren and Betsy to say they'd take them to the beach.

**Alex & X23**: They were a couple in 'The Lockdown'(the first story in this series). They are the founders and president/vice-president of TFSC. Their club has grown in size quite a bit and has been the cause of a lot of chaos in the mansion. When X23 was arrested, they admitted that they love each other and have only gotten closer since. Currently, they're training in the DR.

**Jamie & Rahne**: They were a couple when the series started out in 'The Lockdown'. They were two of the first members of TFSC and were the only ones to ever actually recruit anyone(besides when Alex got them). They, along with Tabby, are the ones who take care of the animals and have had quite a large role for such minor characters. Last chapter, while taking the animals into the house, Jamie got a head injury which is making him think he's Batman.

**John**: John was recruited by Jamie to TFSC. He's mostly just watched TV since his admittance into the club. He called a random number on Prof. X's phone and has been talking to Dr. Cecilia Reyes.

**Piotr**: Piotr was dragged onto the scene by John, who is apparently his best friend. He joined TFSC and has mostly been watching out for John. Right now, he's watching John talk to Dr. Reyes on the phone.

**The adults**: The nine adults; Charles, Erik, Raven, Hank, Irene, Forge, Ororo, Logan, and Victor; are secretly in Florida having a great time. The kids think they're all in different places. Some of the adults feel a little bad about leaving them, but, for the most part, they think it's pretty funny. The call every once and a while to make sure everything is going okay.

**Georgie, Stephie, & Carl**: Georgie the giraffe, Stephie the zebra, and Carl the elephant came onto the scene during the first chapters of this story. Though getting Georgie was Ray and Alex's idea, Tabby, Rahne, and Jamie have been the ones to care for the animals since the beginning. Georgie, Stephie, and Carl are all honorary members of TFSC and have been put on guard duty a few times. They've quickly became some of the most beloved characters in the series.

**Trevor**: Trevor is the penguin toy Gambit gave Rogue. He is small and currently resides in Rogue's pocket.

**Evan, Roberto, & Fred**: These three became friends mostly because no one else was paying them any attention. They've done a lot of stupid things like play hide and seek in the kitchen and side across the hard wood floor. Freddy recently put several holes in the wall and is the main reason for Jamie's injury.

This chappie is dedicated to **Mark C** and **Miss Ginny**!

------

"I don't feel so good..." Jean stated, suddenly getting up and running toward the bathroom.

Everyone watched her leave for a minute before Scott sighed and went to make sure she was okay.

"Zat's so weird. She vas fine all night." Kurt said.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "She's like been sick every morning for like a week now."

Everyone stared at Kitty, silently, as if they were shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Rogue wondered.

"Um... no..."

"Morning sickness." Amanda answered.

Kitty looked confused. "Morning sickness? Don't you have to be...? Oh... You guys don't think...?"

"Ah don't know," Rogue stated. "She did say that her and Scott were... um... '_close_'..."

"Yeah," Kitty replied, in a hushed tone, "But you don't actually believe that Jean Grey is pregnant, do you?"

-

"Come on, Jubilee!" Bobby's voice called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled back. "I've just got to get a volleyball!"

She opened the closet door and jumped back in surprise when four Brotherhood members popped out at her.

"Thank-you-thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you- thank-you!" Pietro exclaimed, hugging Jubilee tightly. "Do-you-have-any-idea-how-long-we've-been-in-there?!"

Jubilee, silent and shocked, shook her head.

"This-would've-been-the-4th-chapter!" He shouted, still hugging her. Tabby hit him in the back of the head and he let go to rub his injury. "I-mean-like-two-days!"

"Okay..." Jubilee replied. "Why didn't you just tell the computer the override code?"

"There's an override code?!" Pietro, Wanda, and Todd all exclaimed, falling down.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tabby asked, absently. She shrugged. "Oh well."

-

"I can't believe we've been away from the students for an entire week!" Hank exclaimed.

"I know," Raven replied. "Isn't it great?"

The nine adults were currently in a richer bar near the hotel they were staying at. It was about 10AM, so they had the place pretty much to themselves. Raven, Erik, Hank, and Irene were playing pool in one end of the place with Charles watching near by. Forge and Victor were getting along better than anyone expected to get on with Sabretooth and sat at the counter exchanging stories of lost loves and battles past. Ororo and Logan were at a table by themselves, laughing and talking.

After an apparently particularly funny joke, Mystique glanced back at Wolverine and Storm with a look of distaste. "Isn't that the most disgusting thing you've ever seen? They're obviously madly in love and everyone knows it but them."

"Scott and Jean were worse." Charles stated, offhandedly, examining his glass.

"Ah yes." Erik agreed. "Far worse. At least Ororo isn't a telepath."

"Speaking of our oldest students, do you think we should check up on them?" Hank asked, taking his turn in their game.

"I suppose we should." Charles replied, pulling out a cell phone.

"Since when do you have a cell phone?" Erik wondered.

"Oh, I don't." he stated, dialing. "This is Scott's. He won't miss it, though. Honestly, who would he call? He hardly lets Jean out of his sight and that Paul friend of his went off to his live with his aunt. Now be quiet, it's ringing." Pause. "Oh, hello, Alex. Is Scott there?" Pause. "Well, how about Jean?" Pause. "Well then, maybe Rogue?" Pause. "Kurt? Kitty? Gambit? Anyone from the older X-men team?" Pause. "Oh, I see. No, that's alright. I suppose I'll call back later, then. Good bye, Alex." The bald man hung up.

"What did he say?" Hank asked.

"Nothing useful. He apparently has no idea where any of the older children are." Professor Xavier responded. "He told me I could talk to any of the Brotherhood members, though. Also, apparently the other two of your Acolytes are there."

"That's strange." Magneto replied. "I wonder what they're doing there..."

-

"Really?" John asked the telephone. "I'll see you at eight then. G'bye, sheila." He hung up.

"You just spoke to that woman on the phone for two hours," Piotr stated. "Why would you need to see her again tonight?"

"Her voice is very pretty." Pyro replied, sitting down in front of the TV again.

Colossus blinked. "That's it? You're going to see her again because she has a pretty voice?"

"Pretty much, mate." The redhead stated.

Shaking his head, Piotr sat down on the couch and started to read a book.

-

"Hey, Jean." Kitty greeted when the red head and her boyfriend had come back. "These guys think-" She got cut off by Rogue and Kurt's hands over her mouth.

"What she means to say is 'Feelin' better?'" Rogue said with a fake smile.

Jean looked around at the six younger teens. They all had the cheesiest, guiltiest smiles she had ever seen in her life on their faces. She nodded, despite her suspicion.

"Guess ve'd better get going, zen." Kurt announced, getting up. He walk over to the counter. "Joe, can you put zeir cake in a to-go box?"

"Sure thing," the old cook replied.

Rogue pulled Kitty outside.

"What's the matter with you?" The southern girl asked. "Do you want to give Scott a heart attack?"

"She's probably not pregnant, Rogue." Kitty replied.

"But she might be." Rogue added. "And ya know Cyke always expects the worst. So wait until we get home before mentionin' it to her. Then we can pull her aside by herself. Okay?"

"I guess." The younger girl said.

"You ladies ready to go?" A voice asked from behind them. Turning, they saw that the others were coming out the door and going toward the car.

"Yeah, we're comin'." Rogue answered.

-

"Now where could he have gone to?" Rahne asked aloud as she searched for her boyfriend.

"Robin!" she suddenly heard from behind her. Spinning around quickly, she saw Jamie with a towel tied around his neck behind her. "Come, Robin! The Joker is getting away!" With that, he took off, pretending to fly.

"I told ye, already! Batman does NOT fly!" Rahne said, chasing after him. "And I'm not Robin!"

-

As Alex and X23 stepped out of the elevator coming back from their training session, the ran right into Tabby, who was running from Pietro, Wanda, and Todd.

"Protect me!" She squeaked, jumping behind the couple. X23 immediately got into a fighting stance and popped out her claws, thinking that the other teens were actually going to hurt the blonde girl. Pietro, Wanda, and Todd stopped in their tracks, afraid of Wolverine's clone.

"Whoa, dudes!" Alex exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"That- That- That... **_traitor_** just sat by and let us stay locked in a cramped closet for two days straight!" Pietro answered.

"I told you! I forgot!" Tabby replied from behind them.

"How could you forget something like that?" Wanda asked.

"I had other things on my mind!" she responded. "X23, tell them not to attack me, please?"

X23 sighed. The things she did for her fellow club members. "If you touch her, I have no problem with turning any of you inside out."

Wanda and Todd took that as their clue to get lost and left. They had only been locked in the closet one night, after all. Pietro was the one who'd been in their longest with her.

"Go to the base." Alex commanded. "We have a meeting in ten minutes."

Tabby and Pietro nodded, other problems seemingly forgotten, and went off to TFSC HQ.

-

Lance came back inside and sat down to watch TV.

"Why are you wearing that?" Roberto wondered as he came into the room.

"Wearing what?" Lance asked, irritably.

"That false mustache." The younger boy replied.

"Get lost, X-Geek." Avalanche responded, sounding really mad. Once Roberto had left, Lance took off his fake facial hair and stuffed it into his pocket, muttering to himself about dumb kids.

-

"Looks like everyone's here." Alex announced as Rahne pulled Jamie into his room.

"No, Robin! How could you betray me like this?!" Jamie shouted, fighting to get out of her grip.

Rahne hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. He sat up, groaning after a moment.

"Continue," Rahne told Alex, smiling innocently.

"Okay..." Alex started. "We're here this afternoon to vote on an idea presented by Brother Jamie at the last meeting. Bother Jamie, please restate your idea."

"Um..." Jamie began. "Well, I think we should have Brother Pietro replace everyone CD's with bologna."

"Wow, that's an awesome idea." Tabby stated.

"All in favor, say aye." Alex commanded.

"Aye." Everyone said.

"It's unanimous." Havok stated. "Go ahead, Bother Pietro."

-

"We're home." Scott announced as he pulled into Xavier's driveway.

"Finally." Rogue stated.

Once everyone started getting out Kitty and Rogue pulled Jean away.

"Can we talk to you, Jean...?"

------

_**Next Time on 'Of Second Shots and Summer Plots':**_

"_This is my favorite restaurant." She stated, happily._

"_I know." He replied._

_She looked at him funny. "What have you been stalking me or something?"_

So ends another chapter. Stay tuned.


	16. Scott will never be the same again

-----

"What is it guys?" Jean laughed as the two younger girls ushered her into their room and basically forced her to sit. Kitty scurried to the door and looked both ways before shutting it quickly. The two looked very comedic to Jean.

Rogue sat down on her left and Kitty on her right.

"Well, Jean..." Kitty started, gulping. "We don't want to scare you, but... Well... We noticed you've been sick every morning lately...." She trailed off.

"And...?" the red head pressed, curious.

Rogue started again for them. "Well, ya see, we think ya might be... I mean, not that you look it, but we were thinking that you might be... ugh..." This was harder than she had thought.

"Can I...?" Jean asked, putting her hand on Kitty's head, implying that she'd use telepathy. The younger mutant nodded and Jean started to concentrate...

-

"Was that the original plan?" X23 whispered once they were out of ear shot of the others.

"I don't think so, Three." Alex replied. "But it is a good idea. After all, what would teenagers miss more than their tunes?"

"Done." Pietro said, throwing all of the confiscated CD's into a pile.

"Great!" Jamie exclaimed. "Now we can sell them back to them for twice the price!"

"What happened to your plan about painting the living room?" Rahne asked.

The young mutant's eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Can we do that, too?"

"Okay," Alex replied. "Go ahead, Brother Pietro. The paint is in the closet."

-

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Jean exclaimed, once she had read what they meant. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Well..." Kitty started, slowly.

"Ya have been sick every mornin'." Rogue stated.

"And at the sleepover you said that you and Scott were... How'd you put it, Rogue? '_Close_'...?" Kitty added. "And Scott told Kurt who told Bobby who told Jamie who told Pietro who told Lance who told Piotr who told Remy who told Rogue who told me that you were totally having these crazy mood swings when your parents were here."

Jean looked at Rogue who nodded, confirming that telephone system.

The redhead groaned. "I can't believe I didn't see that! How am I ever going to get into med school if I overlook something like that?" She asked more to herself, referring to a field she had been considering.

Kitty's eyes widened. "You mean it like might be true?!"

"Well, contraceptives don't always work, Kitty." Jean explained, now looking quite pale. Her words sounded very automatic. "Even the pill is only 98 effective."

"What are ya gonna do?" Rogue asked, curiously.

"I guess I'm gonna take a test." Jean replied. She turned and glared at Kitty, actually managing to look very scary. "I don't want one word of this getting out until I know one way or another, understand?"

Kitty gulped and nodded. "Aye, aye captain."

-

"Oh no!" Kurt yelled as he stepped into the living room.

"What is it?" Scott asked, running into the room.

"Look!" the German boy exclaimed.

"What is it? What am I looking at?" the older boy wondered. The room looked exactly like it always had to him.

"Can't you see it?!" Kurt asked. "Ze walls are bright pink!"

"Of course I can't see it!" Scott said, whacking the younger mutant. He pointed to his glasses. "They always look pink to me."

"Oh yeah...." he replied, sheepishly.

There was suddenly a loud crash from upstairs.

"We'll deal with this later!" Scott said, rushing out of the room and up the stairs to see what the problem was.

-

(A/N: Warning: Extreme, unexpected fluff ahead!)

-

"Hey, Todd." Wanda greeted as she came into the rec room. She walked over and sat down by him on the couch, leaning against him.

He put his arm around her. "Hey, Wanda. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I was just thinking that we could go for a walk."

"What? You mean you're giving up?" he wondered. "You're actually gonna let me go outside again?"

Wanda laughed. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

"Sweetums, four days without seeing daylight is a long time, yo." Todd responded, standing and starting toward the door with her.

They opened the front door and just stood there for a moment, admiring the sky.

She took his hand and smiled at him, seeming very much like a different person than the angry Scarlet Witch. "Ready?"

"With you at my side, how could I not be?" He replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and starting out the door.

-

(That last line was so fluffy, that it was **_literally_** painful to write... shudders)

-

"What is going on in here?!" Scott yelled as he burst into the professor's room. He gasped when he saw what shape it was in. The bed was split in two, the curtains were shredded, his dresser was broken, and that's not even mentioning the giant hole in the wall or the smoke coming from the carpet.

He looked over at Evan, Roberto, and Fred for an answer.

"We can explain!" Roberto said.

"We can?" Fred asked, quietly. Evan nudged him.

"Well, see... When the carpet caught fire, we had to do something." Roberto finished.

Scott glared at them. "And wrecking Prof. X's room helped put out the fire, how?!" He paused and shook his head. "For that matter, how did the carpet catch on fire?!"

"I dunno..." Evan replied, sinking under Cyclops' glare. "Are we grounded?"

"What do you think?" Scott responded, crossing his arms.

"I'd say definitely." Roberto stated, sadly.

-

"When will they notice all of the neat stuff we've been doing?" Jamie wondered.

"Maybe when they hafta get dressed in the morning." Rahne answered, shrugging.

"I hope so." Alex added. "It'd be a shame to waste a great stunt like stealing their sleeves."

"Oh, I gotta go, Mates!" John said, catching a peek at a clock. "Big date, ya know."

"With who...?" Tabby wondered as the redhead left the room.

-

"Scott?!" Jean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Kitty, Rogue, and I are going to the store!" she replied.

In an instant, the way overly stressed-out Cyclops was next to his girlfriend, hugging her to him.

"No! Don't go!" he begged. "Remember the last time your three left?!"

"Half of the kids aren't even home." Jean stated, pulling away a little. "You'll be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek and went out the door.

Scott fell to his knees.

"NOOOO!!!" he cried. "Why me?!"

He stopped for a moment when, out of the shadows, Scott thought he heard a chuckle... One that sounded suspiciously like Alex...

-

"Here we are!" John announced as he pulled up to the restaurant.

"This is my favorite restaurant." Cecilia stated, happily.

"I know." He replied.

She looked at him funny. "What have you been stalking me or something?"

"You'd be amazed what you can find on the internet these days..."

-----

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:**_

"_I can't look at it. What does it say?" Jean asked._

_Kitty gulped and went to check it out. "It's..."_

Okay, first off, I want to know if there's anyone out there who would absolutely stop reading if it turned out that Jean was pregnant or not pregnant. Please help and tell me in a review if you feel strongly either way!


	17. Foreshadowing

Okay, the votes are in and most of you had the same thoughts I did, so here's you're next chappie. Sorry these take so long now-a-days...

-

"Scott?" Jean called as her and the girls came back into the house. Everything was quiet. Too quiet...

"Scott!" she yelled once more, looking into some of the rooms.

"Kurt? Are you like home?" Kitty shouted.

"Cajun! Where did ya go?" Rogue wondered.

None of the girls had gotten an answer when Kitty saw a not on the floor. She picked it up.

"_Seek higher ground..._" she read.

"What is that supposed to mean...?" Rogue asked.

"Uh... ladies?" Jean called from where she was by the kitchen door.

"What?" the other two replied.

"Run!" she responded, bolting up the stairs, her friends reluctantly following. Suddenly a tidal wave of water came after them, flooding the bottom floor.

"What the hell?" Rogue exclaimed.

-

"Scott, what do we do?" Amara wondered from where she, Jubilee, Bobby, Ray, Scott, Kurt, and Remy were hiding in Scott's bedroom.

"Well, first have to make some sort of tactical plan. Evan's troops are not going to retreat easily." The leader replied, pulling out a map of the house from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" Bobby asked, finding his map gone from his pocket.

"It doesn't matter." Scott said. "Focus."

The was suddenly a knock on the door. Everyone in the room yelped and dove for the floor.

"I'll get it." Scott whispered, getting up and slowing moving toward the door.

"He's so brave..." Jubilee stated, a tear in her eye.

Cyclops quickly opened the door a crack. "Password?"

"Banana cream." A female voice replied. Scott opened the door and Jean, Kitty, and Rogue came through.

"Jean!" Scott exclaimed, hugging her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Hey! How did she know the password?" Bobby asked.

Jean laughed. "He's used that password since we were ten. Anyone who has EVER been on a team with him knows the password."

Ray groaned. "Great..."

"What is going on in here, Fuzzy?" Kitty wondered.

"Vell, it all started vhen Scott grounded Evan, Roberto, and Fred..." Kurt responded.

"Oh, it did not!" Scott protested. "It started WAY before this! You know that Evan kid was always after me!"

"Dat's true. Gambit saw de way he look at you, mon ami." Remy agreed.

"Anyvay..." Kurt glared at his friends for interrupting. "Vhat basically happened after you three left could be called a revolt."

"They're running around, ruining things, calling themselves the 'Freedom Force'." Amara furthered.

"Let me get this straight... You seven are afraid of three boys...?" Jean asked.

"Well, we were nine, but they captured Sam and Amanda." Jubilee replied.

"And we haven't seen Alex, X23, Rahne, Jamie, or any of the Brotherhood all day." Bobby added.

Jean sighed. "Come on, girls. Let's go handle this."

Rogue and Kitty followed Jean out of the room.

"You think they'll be okay?" Amara wondered.

"I dunno." Ray replied. "Go check on them."

"You go check on them!" Amara responded.

"You go check on them!" Ray poked her arm.

"You go!" she commanded.

"No you!"

-

The three girls calmly walked down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom and waited.

Soon, Evan, Roberto, and Fred popped out from behind a wall and started throwing water balloons at them. Jean put up a telekinetic shield, blocking them. When they realized they couldn't get them that way, the boys tried to retreat, but Jean grabbed them with her mind and made them float in front of her.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Jean!" Roberto whined.

"You three, listen up!" the red head snapped, sounding far more frightening than the Wolverine ever had. "I am having a horrible day. You three are making it worse. Do you know what I do to boys who make my mood worse?" The three shook their heads. "Let's just say that there's a very broken man in Scotland who has had the Barney song stuck in his head for eight years." She moved the boys closer to her. "Now, what æ three going to do?"

"Lock ourselves in our rooms and never come near an angry telepath again?" Evan suggested.

"Eh, close enough." Jean said, dropping them. They scrambled up the stairs and out of sight.

-

"You go!" Ray said.

"No, you go!" Amara argued.

Jean opened the door.

"All taken care of."

She shut it and went out.

Everyone in the room blinked, too stunned to comment.

-

"Now we can concentrate on what's really important." Kitty said as they headed to Jean's room.

"Right." Rogue agreed, shutting the door behind them. She pulled out the bag they'd gotten from the store and handed it to Jean.

"Thanks," Jean tried to smile, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. The redhead walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"What's gonna happen if it's positive?" Kitty wondered as she and Rogue sat down on Jean's bed and waited.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue replied.

"Well, you know." Kitty said. "Everything would be different if there's a baby around."

"I don't know, Kit." Rogue stated. "That's their decision to make."

A while later, Jean came out of the bathroom. They just sat there in silence, none of them sure of what to say. When the timer on Jean's watch went off, she froze. All three got up and went into the bathroom to check it.

"I can't look at it. What does it say?" Jean asked.

Kitty gulped and went to check it out. "It's... positive..."

Jean pursed her lips and nodded. Kitty hugged her and Rogue patted her back.

"It'll be okay, gal." Rogue stated. "Scott's a good guy. You guys'll make what ever decision is right for both of you."

"Thanks, guys." Jean said, quietly. "If you don't mind, I'd kinda like to be alone."

"Oh, of course." Kitty replied as she and Rogue left.

-

"I'm tired of this 'sitting around' business!" Tabby exclaimed suddenly as she and the other members watched TV in Alex's room. "They're not noticing us!"

"None of them have had a chance to get dressed yet." Rahne pointed out.

"No, Sister Tabitha is right." Alex agreed, turning off the glowing box. "The time has come for more action."

"Like what?" Jamie wondered.

"Well, I was thinking of starting an online store." The blonde boy replied.

"An online store?" the others repeated, in shocked.

"What would we sell?" Pietro asked.

"Everything." Alex stated, smirking. "Scott's shoes, Rogue's hairbrush, everything."

"Everything?" Tabby asked in wonder.

"Well, everything but our stuff." Alex added as an after thought.

"Cool."

-

"We're back!" Todd called as he and Wanda came into the house.

Suddenly, a voice whispered from the dark room on their left. "Whose side are you on?"

"What?" Wanda blinked.

"Whose side are you on?" it repeated. "Either your with US... or your with THEM..."

"Who is 'them'?" Todd wondered.

"It is not important!"

"Is that you, Pietro?" Wanda asked.

"No..." it muttered.

"Okay... Come on, Todd." Wanda grabbed Toad and pulled him up the stairs.

"This house just gets weirder and weirder..." he stated.

-

The eight adults were sitting around the pool once again

"Hand me that coconut oil, Erik." Raven commanded.

Magneto did what was asked of him. Mystique rubbed it into her skin.

"I have the strangest feeling about getting back home." Erik stated. "It's a foreboding feeling..."

"You're probably just reluctant to leave this paradise." Hank said from where a masseuse as massaging his back.

"No, I think this is about one of my children, honestly." Magneto replied.

"Since when do you get feelings about your kids?" Charles wondered.

"Irene, tell him he's being silly." Raven requested. "It's not like we're going to come back to pregnant teens, broken furniture, and some crazy club ruling the house from the back ground, right?"

The seer pursed her lips. She didn't feel comfortable lying to her friends, but she certainly didn't want them to leave this marvelous place early because of her.

"I cannot promise anything, I'm afraid." She wisely answered. "The future is as unpredictable as the weather."

Of course, everyone failed to notice that they were in the presence of a weather-witch...

-

"Hey, Sweetheart." Scott said as he came into Jean's room quietly. "What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the bed and wiped the tears away form is face.

"Scott," Jean sniffled. "I have something really important to tell you..."

"Okay, hit me."

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

At first Scott didn't say anything, but after a second, he spoke up calmly. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure..." she said, looking down.

"You, I guess I always knew that contraceptives aren't 100 effective, but I just never thought it would happen to us." He replied.

She glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"Why are you being so calm! Get mad, cry, kiss me, hit the wall, faint, something!" she said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay, Jean." Scott pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You wanna know why I'm not upset?"

She nodded, calming down a little.

"Because I know we're going to be okay." He stated. "Jean, I really think we can handle anything life throws at us as long as we stick together."

"I love you, Scott." She half-smiled up at him, burying her face in his shirt.

"I love you, too." He replied, patting her back soothingly.

-

"Katzechen?" Kurt called for the fifteenth time.

"Huh?" she finally replied from her place across from him at the restraunt table. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. Were you like saying something?"

"Vhat's wrong?" he wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied, putting down her fork.

"Okay..." he said, nodding slowly.

"Kurt, if you found out I was pregnant, what would you do?" she asked suddenly.

Kurt almost spit out his soup.

"Vhat!"

"Hypothetically, if I was pregnant with your child, what would you do?" she elaborated.

"I'd ask you to marry me, probably." He answered, glad it was hypothetical, but not sure where it had come from.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, ja." He rolled his eyes. "I vould never let you raise it alone. Children deserve the best family you can give them."

"So they're going to be alright...?" she muttered to herself.

"Who?" Kurt asked, being able to hear her.

"No one." She squeaked, covering her mouth.

-

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:**_

"_My Boo-Boo Blankey! I can't sleep without my Boo-Boo Blankey!" he cried loudly._

_She made a face and patted his back reluctantly. "There, there."_

Sorry, I'm going to try to focus on getting this story done. Please keep reading!


	18. When one falls

Here's the next chappie. I know it's small, but it's kinda funny and I wanna post it now instead of making you wait.

This chappie is dedicated to Electric Fire.

"Just out of curiosity," Scott said as he and Jean washed the dishes the next day, "who knows besides us?"

"Well, Rogue..." Jean started, knowing Scott would be comfortable with that one.

"And...?" Scott pressed, nodding.

"...and Kitty..." Jean finished. Scott would have dropped the plate in his hand had Jean not caught it with her telekinesis.

"Jean... You know I care about Kitty like a little sister, but she's going to tell someone." Scott replied.

"No, she knows this is a big deal, Scott." The red head said.

Sighing, he took the plate back from her. "Just be prepared in case word does get out."

"Okay, let's split up the responsibilities." Alex announced, addressing his club. "Sister Rahne, you go take Roberto, Amara and Ray's stuff. Grab anything that looks like it might sell. Brother Jamie, go to Evan, Kurt and Kitty's rooms. Sister X23, you go after the adult's stuff. I'll get Scottie and Jeannie's things. Sister Tabitha, take Rogue and Remy's rooms. Brother Piotr, go get the Brotherhood's stuff. Brother John, get Bobby and Jubilee. Brother Georgie, Sister Stephie, and Brother Georgie can watch the base. Brother Pietro?"

"Yes?" the speed demon replied.

"How is recruiting going?" the blonde asked.

"Well, so far, Wanda and Toad think I'm a freak and Evan only mutters about Barney and Scotland." Pietro stated. "I think we've got everyone we're going to get."

"Okay." The leader nodded. "You can help Brother Piotr then."

He looked around the room. "Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Okay then, move out."

Rogue came into the living room silently. She sat down on the couch, not even noticing that Gambit was already sitting there.

"Roguey?" he asked, seeing how out of it she was.

"Huh?" she replied quietly.

"Are ya okay?"

"Uh huh." The brown haired girl responded. "Just thinkin'."

"'bout what?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know ya c'n tell old Gambit anything."

"Remy, if Ah told ya somethin, would ya promise not to tell anyone?" Rogue wondered, looking at him.

"Okay." Gambit nodded slowly.

"Ah mean, really, ya can't tell ANYONE." She pushed.

"Okay, okay, Gambit promises." Remy replied.

"Jean's pregnant." Rogue stated.

"What!" he responded.

"Sshhh!" she hushed, putting her gloved hand over his mouth. She took it off when she saw he wasn't going to try to talk anymore. "It's true. Scott and Jean are gonna have a baby."

"Wow... Never saw dat comin'." He stated.

"Not from a mile away." Rogue agreed.

"How long you been keepin' this a secret, girl?" he wondered.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Only since yesterday..."

Gambit laughed. "Remind me nevah to tell ya a secret."

Rogue whacked him in the head and he stopped laughing.

"Men..." she rolled her eyes and got up off the couch.

"Just put everything in a pile right here." Alex commanded as the members started to come back into his room.

He started to look through everything.

"Looks good, dudes."

"What is this?" X23 asked, picking up a baby blanket from the pile.

Tabby shrugged. "It looked like something important at the time."

"Sister Tabitha, I don't think that'll sell." Alex stated.

Tabby shrugged, taking it from X23. She walked over to the window and tossed it out onto the lawn where creepy fan girls immediately grabbed it up, running away.

"That was weird." Jamie said.

Betsy and Warren were in the rec room, watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Betsy answered, picking up the phone.

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end wondered.

"This is Betsy, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier." The voice replied.

"Oh, hold on." Betsy handed the phone to Warren. "It's Professor Xavier."

"Hello?" Warren asked.

"Who is THIS?" Charles wondered, exasperated.

"Warren Worthington III. How are you?" The blonde man replied.

"Good, thank you." Professor X said. "When did you get there and who was that that picked up my phone?"

"Oh, that's Betsy Braddock. We moved in the other day." The stated.

"Okay... How are things there?"

"Good."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you when I get home. Tell Scott and Jean I called. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Warren hung up the phone. "Odd fellow."

"Where is it!"

Rogue stopped in the hall when she heard Remy's voice yell. Though she was still a little angry at him from earlier, she went to his door and opened it. What she saw frightened her.

Remy was sitting on the floor, crying loudly. Everything in the room was tossed about and turned upside down as if he had been looking frantically for something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going over to him and squatting down.

"My Boo-Boo Blankey! I can't sleep without my Boo-Boo Blankey!" he cried loudly.

She made a face and patted his back reluctantly. "There, there. Where did you last see it?"

"On my bed!" he whined. "Someone stole it!"

"No one stole it." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sure it couldn't have gotten far. Let's keep looking."

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:**_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way!"_

"_You're joking!"_

"_Totally not."_

"_Oh my god!"_

Sorry it's so short.

Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing.


	19. The rest come down

The next morning, Remy got up and ate breakfast unusually early for him. He hadn't really been able to sleep last night because of what had happened with his blanket. Eventually, he'd cried himself to sleep, but no where near as fast as Rogue would have liked.

"Guten Morgen." Kurt yawned as he came into the kitchen. "Vat are you doing up at six?"

"Couldn't sleep." Gambit answered, taking a bite of his toast. He watched as Kurt walked over to the cupboards and reached in.

Coming up empty handed, he groaned.

"Zhere's never any cereal vhen I vant it." The blue elf sighed. "Come to think of it, vith so many people under one roof, zhere's never enough of anything."

"An' it'll only get worse, what with Jean's bein' pregnant an' all." Remy said, forgetting his surroundings.

"Vhat!" Kurt dropped the Poptart he had just picked up. "Jean's pregnant!"

"Aw man..." the Cajun groaned. "You can't tell anyone, okay, mon ami?"

"You got it." The German boy put one hand over his mouth and the other made a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Good." Remy sighed, laying back in his seat.

Kurt snuck into the living room, seeing that Bobby and Jubilee were the only ones there, he went over to them.

"Hey, Kurt." Bobby greeted.

"What's up?" Jubilee wondered, seeing the way he kept looking around.

"I'm going to tell you guys something, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Kurt said quietly.

"Umm... okay..."

"Jean's pregnant." He stated.

"What!" both younger teens yelled.

"Sshhh!" Kurt shushed. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, you have our words." Bobby said after a second.

"What do you know about it? Is it a boy or a girl? What are they going to name it? It's just one baby?" Jubilee wondered.

Kurt shrugged. "For all I know, it could be triplets. You guys really won't tell anyone, right?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Hey, Amara! Ray! Wait up!" Jubilee called as she and Bobby caught up to their friends in the yard.

"What's up?" Amara asked.

"You're never going to believe what we heard." Jubilee said.

"What?" Ray wondered.

"Jean's pregnant with triplets." Bobby stated.

"Oh my..." Amara and Ray stopped dead in their tracks.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that's what Kurt said." Jubilee explained.

"And he's pretty reliable." Bobby added.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"That's crazy." Amara said. "She doesn't look pregnant at all. Who's the father?"

"Who knows." Bobby shrugged. "Who's even to say there's only one?"

"You're not thinking..." Jubilee trailed off.

"Who knows." He repeated.

"Hey, guys." Tabby greeted as she walked by the hall and saw Amara and Ray whispering.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

The blonde looked at them suspiciously.

"Come on... you can tell me..." she said.

"Well..." Amara started.

"Don't." Ray scolded.

"Oh, Ray, we can trust Tabitha." The princess stated.

Sighing, the boy gestured for her to go ahead.

"Jean's pregnant with triplets by three different fathers." Amara said.

"Whoa!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "Go, Jean!"

"Tabitha! You're awful!" the darker girl replied.

"You can't tell anyone." Ray reminded.

"Oh, don't be so stiff, Berserker." Tabby replied, walking off, laughing.

"Hey, Speedy! Come over here a minute!" Tabby called as she walked into a TFSC meeting.

"What?" Pietro asked, irritably as she came over.

"You wanna know a secret?" she wondered quietly so that no one else heard.

Pietro looked around. The others were too caught up in their meeting to notice.

"Okay,-sure."

"You don't sound like you really wanna hear it..." the blonde girl teased.

"Just-tell-me." Quicksilver sighed.

"Say you really wanna hear it..."

"Fine.-I-really-wanna-hear-it." Pietro replied.

"You're gonna be a big brother." Tabby said, a twinkle in her eye.

"What!" he asked, a little too loudly.

The others looked at him for a second before going back to whatever they were talking about.

"Well, Jean's pregnant with triplets and Scott, Logan, and Magneto are the fathers." She explained.

"Who-told-you-that?" he wondered.

"Oh, just about everyone knows it."

"I'll-be-right-back."

"Wanda?" Pietro called, knocking on the door to her room.

"Wanda!" he knocked again.

Hearing some voices on the other side he waited. After a minute, Wanda came out, shutting the door behind her.

"This had better be important." She growled.

"Oh,-it-is." He stated.

"Well...?" she asked.

"Jean's-pregnant-with-triplets-and-you'll-never-guess-who-the-father-is."

"Who? You?" Wanda wondered, now interested.

"No!" he responded. "Dad."

"What?" She asked.

"It's-true." He replied.

Rolling her eyes, she went back inside and slammed the door.

"Who was that?" Todd wondered.

"Pietro." Wanda replied. "You'll never believe what he had to say either."

"What?" he asked.

"He said Jean was pregnant with triplets by my father." She sighed. "Can you believe that? I mean I know my brother can be slow, but she's more likely to be pregnant by the alligator man than my father, if she's even pregnant at all."

"Yeah, that's crazy, yo."

"Hey, Toad." Blob said, seeing Todd come out of Wanda's room.

"Hey." The greenish boy replied. "Ya got a minute?"

"Why?" Fred wondered.

"I've got a monster of a secret, yo."

"Okay." The larger boy said.

"Jean's pregnant." Todd answered.

"No way," Fred asked.

"It gets better." Toad replied. "She's havin' triplets with the alligator man, you know, the one who's king of the sewers. Apparently, he took her for his queen and she escaped, but not before she got pregnant."

"That's weird." The big guys responded.

"I know."

"Are you sure this really happened?" Fred asked.

"Would I be telling you if I wasn't?" Todd replied.

"I guess not."

"Don't tell anyone. I don't think this was meant to get out."

"Oh, I won't."

"Hey, you kids!" Fred called as Jamie and Rahne came out of TFSC HQ aka Alex's bedroom.

"Um... Us, sir?" Jamie replied.

"Yeah, you gotta listen to a secret 'cause I don't got no one to tell." Blob responded.

Rahne and Jamie wandered over to him.

"Okay, go ahead." Rahne said.

"Okay, lemme think."

After a minute, he remember and started his tale.

"Jean's pregnant."

"What?" Jamie and Rahne exclaimed.

"I know, I know." He replied. "Listen to this. Jean is pregnant by the crocodile man who is king of the sewers. They're gonna have a whole bunch of kids."

"That sounds a little outlandish if ye ask me." Rahne stated.

"Are you calling me a liar!" Fred yelled, getting red in the face in anger.

"Never." Rahne replied quickly.

"Okay, good." The large boy wandered away.

Later, Jamie and Rahne were sitting in the living room with Warren and Betsy when Jean and Scott walked by the room, laughing. Once the two had passed, Jamie turned to the others.

"They seem to be really be taking it well." The younger boy stated.

"Taking what well?" Betsy wondered.

"Haven't you heard?" Jamie asked. "Jean's pregnant. Apparently, the Crocodile Hunter rules the sewers and had some of his rat subjects take her prisoner and now she's having a whole bunch of kids by him."

"What? Really?" Warren responded.

"A entire litter of half-Aussies." Rahne elaborated.

"That's crazy." Angel replied.

"I thought so, too, but a bunch of people know already." The Scottish girl said. "I'm told that Jean told Rogue directly even."

"Strange people." Betsy stated.

"So, got any news?" Evan asked as he sat next to Warren at dinner.

"Not really." The blonde answered. "The newest thing I've heard was that thing about Jean being pregnant."

"What do you mean?" Spyke wondered.

"Oh, you know. The king of the sewers, the Crocodile Hunter, and Jean are having a litter of children." Angel said offhandedly

"Well, I don't know about the Crocodile Hunter being king of the sewers. I lived there and the only person who I ever heard claim to be the king was Shifter and I think he was joking." Evan replied. "Maybe that's who she was really pregnant by and he just turned into the Croc Hunter."

"Could be." Warren shrugged, putting some food into his mouth.

"How many is a litter?" Ororo's nephew wondered.

"I don't know. Five, maybe six?"

"Poor girl."

Evan looked nervously at the only other person in the room with him. He was, to be honest, more than a little afraid of the large Russian man. He looked as if he could snap him in two with a glare.

"Um... so... How about those Mets?" the dark boy said.

"I don't watch sports." Piotr replied.

"The weather's nice." Spyke stated.

Colossus looked at him through the corner of his eye and Evan laughed nervously.

"Jean's pregnant!" he blurted out after being watched for long enough.

"What?" Piotr asked.

"Jean's pregnant by Shifter, one of the Morlocks. They're having like five or six children."

"Why would she do a thing like that?" he wondered.

"Well, apparently, he had changed into the Crocodile Hunter and tricked her into thinking he was king of the sewers." Evan explained.

"Strange."

"John?" Piotr called, coming into the Rec room.

"Over here," he replied from behind the couch.

Walking over, he saw that he was curled up with a pop-up book.

"What did you need, Mate?" he wondered.

"Can you answer a cultural problem for me?" he requested. "I think I may be missing a slang term."

"Okay, go ahead." He nodded.

"Is it normal for a girl in America to get pregnant by a man who lives in the sewer pretending to be a television character?" he wondered.

"Whoa, back up." he said. "Tell me the whole story."

"Well, Spyke said that Jean was pregnant with six children by Shifter, a Morlock who tricked her into bearing his children by saying that he was someone called 'the Crocodile Hunter' and that he was king of the sewers." He elaborated. "Now, understand that the Crocodile Hunter is a person on the television, but what does he have to do with the situation?"

"Whoa! I gotta tell someone!" The red head ran out of the room, leaving his friend dumbfounded.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're joking!"

"Totally not."

"Oh my god!" Kitty gasped. She could not believe what Pyro was telling her. "Why didn't Jean tell me the whole story?"

John shrugged.

"Maybe she don't trust you, sheila."

"Uh!" She looked offended. "And after all that effort I put into keeping that secret, too! I'm going to talk to her right now."

Kitty got up and left. She went into the living room where she knew Scott and Jean to be sitting.

"Jean!" Kitty asked angrily.

"Hey, Kitty." The older girl replied.

"Don't you act all nice and friendly now!" Shadowcat said. "Why didn't you trust me with the whole story?"

"What whole story?" Scott wondered.

"Don't you know? Apparently Jean is the queen of the Morlocks and she's having six children by Shifter." She stated as if it were obvious.

Jean spit out the milk she was drinking.

"What!" the redhead exclaimed. "I am not!"

"Jean, I think we have some major damage control to do..." Scott stated, understanding what had happened.

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:**_

"_What happened to all of my sleeves!"_

If any of you are interested in RPGing, I have an X-men: Evolution board that's supposed to take place about five years after the show. There's a TFSC and everything, so PLEASE join if you care about me at all! Link:

**t x e o . p r o b o a r d s 4 1 . c o m**

(Take out the spaces, obviously)

Review please!


	20. The Case of the Missing Sleeves

Dang, I slacked off a bit... Here we go again, anyway...

(o)

At dinner the next evening, Scott stood up and cleared his throat. After a moment the room quieted down.

"Um... I know some weird rumors have been going around lately and I'd just like to clear some things up."

"He's gonna tell us about the baby unicorns Jean's having." Ray whispered a little too loudly to Amara.

"What?" Jean interrupted.

"It's okay, Jean." Tabby said. "We know."

"I am not having unicorns." Jean stated.

"Of course you're not." Todd replied. "You're having hawk-chicks."

"She is not!" Scott responded.

"She's obviously having a littler of mutated aliens, guys." Kitty added.

"Kitty, I told you the real story." Jean tried to input.

"Well, I heard-"

"That's enough!" Scott yelled, regaining the attention of the group. "Jean is pregnant with my baby. Just a normal, every day, human baby." He looked around the room at the embarrassed faces. "Now, who started this mess?"

The room suddenly erupted in a bunch of voices, each blaming the other until the rumor was traced back through each and every person there.

"Wait, you mean that I'm like the only person who didn't spill the beans?" Kitty asked, standing up angrily. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

After a moment where no one spoke, Rogue sighed. "Sorry, guys. Ah guess this was kinda mah fault."

Jean smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Rogue. I shouldn't have put that big of a burden on you two." She giggled. "Besides, now I have my first story to tell my baby when they ask about when I was pregnant."

Suddenly, a light seemed to go off in all of the girls' heads. They dropped their forks and spoons and were all by Jean's side in an instant, congratulating her with hugs and asking questions.

Scott shook his head.

"Now, we'd appreciate it if you all would keep this to yourselves. We'd like to tell the adults ourselves." The leader requested.

"No problem, Scott." Kurt replied.

"We can keep a secret." Bobby stated, smiling.

"Uh... Thanks..." Scott said quietly, knowing the cause was lost.

(o)

After dinner, Kitty went to her closet to change, something she hadn't had a chance to do in a few days, given how busy everyone had been. She'd just been throwing on things she'd already had laying out. Now, it was time to plan clothes once again. She opened her closet and screamed.

Within a second, Kurt ported into her room.

"Vhat? Vhat is it?" He asked, worried.

"What happened to all of my sleeves!" she yelled, hysterical. She started to sob.

Kurt put his arms round his girlfriend, not understanding the tragedy, but knowing that she needed to be comforted.

After a second, Rogue ran into the room, too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"All... my clothes..." the younger mutant cried.

"What's wrong with 'em?" Rogue wondered, walking over to the closet and checking Kitty's stuff. She started to laugh when she saw what was wrong. "All of yer sleeves!"

"Don't laugh!" Kitty snapped. "Look at your own!"

Rogue gulped and looked at her stuff on the other side of the closet.

"Oh mah God!" the southern girl yelled. "Ah need mah sleeves!"

"I need my music!" Kitty whined, walking over to her CD rack. Picking out a comforting tune, she opened the case and pulled out bologna. She opened another and found the same thing. Soon, she was pulling them all out and sobbing once more.

She fell on her knees and looked up to the sky. "Why are you punishing me!"

"What is all o' de racket about, mon amis?" Remy asked, stepping into the room.

"Somevon apparently stole Kitty and Rogue's sleeves and all of Kitty's CDs." Kurt replied.

"We need to go to the police!" Kitty stated, calming down slightly.

"Now, Katzechen," Kurt started, putting his arm around her, "I'm sure ze police have more important things to do zhan solve zhis."

(o)

"Hey, Bob," Officer Ted started, "Did you pick up that Chinese food?"

"Got it right here." Officer Bob replied, holding up the boxes, a he took a seat on one of the confiscated sofas.

((A/N: Just a joke. I have only the highest respect for cops.))

(o)

"This IS important!" Kitty yelled, offended.

"Hey, what if we solved it ourselves?" Rogue suggested.

"Gambit likes dat idea, chere." Remy agreed.

Kitty brightened up. "We could be like the box car kids!"

"Only not so young." Kurt added.

"Let's do it!" Kitty said.

(o)

"X23, could you pack up those boxes?" Alex requested as he, his girlfriend, and the three animals sat around his room. He started making labels for the boxes.

X23 started putting the items into the boxes.

"How much have we sold so far?" Tabby wondered, coming inside.

"About 230 worth." Alex replied.

"Not bad." The blonde girl stated, starting to brush Stephie's mane.

"You'd be surprised how much people are willing to pay for Gambit's underwear and Kurt's gym socks." The boy said.

X23 made a face. "Is that what's in these boxes?"

"Don't worry." Her boyfriend stated. "I had Jamie pack those up yesterday."

"Good."

(o)

"Jean!" Scott yelled sticking his head out of his room. The sound echoed through the hall, past Rogue and Kitty's room where our newest detectives listened.

"What?" Came the reply.

"Have you seen my brown shoes!"

"No! Where did you see them last!"

"Your room! Can you check?"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"My room's clean! They're not here!"

"Okay!"

Scott's door shut.

"That's more missing things!" Kitty stated. "I wonder..."

(o)

"This is a strange place." Betsy stated, sitting down on the couch next to Warren.

He put his arm around her. "I told you there before we came."

"True, but I didn't quite understand..."

He laughed. "You don't like it here?"

"I like it. It'll just take some getting used to..." She replied, smiling.

"Well, that's good." Warren said. "Prof. X should be back soon."

"Will things calm down then?" She wondered.

"Just a bit." He smirked.

(o)

Wanda and Todd walked down the path around Xavier's mansion in a comfortable silence. Soon enough, they came along an older looking swing set and slide. Todd stopped.

"What are you doing?" Wanda wondered.

"Don't you wanna go on the swings?" he asked, amazed that the thought hadn't occurred to her.

"I do swings." She stated.

"Oh, come on." He said, taking her hand and starting to pull her toward them. "For me?"

Sighing, she went with him. They stopped in front of them and she looked at him.

"Well?" Wanda asked.

He laughed and sat on one of them.

"Come on, yo. We'll see who can jump farther."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the one next to him.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. "One, two, three, go!"

They both started pumping their legs and the swings start to go back and forth fairly high. After a minute, he spoke up again.

"Time to jump!" He jumped off and she followed suit a moment later. Todd landed gracefully about a foot in front of where she landed.

"That's not fair!" Wanda protested. "You used your mutation to win!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked in a teasing manner.

She looked at him for a moment before smirking. Before he could react, she pounced and tackled him to the ground. When they hit the ground, she rolled off of him and laid next to him, both of them laughing.

"You really should laugh more." Todd stated after they had calmed down. "Your whole face lights up."

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

After a couple of minutes, she spoke. "Pietro and I used to play on the swings when we were kids. I could always jump farther than him, but he always swung higher than me."

Todd smiled. "It must have been nice to grow up with a brother."

She nodded. "We used to be really close."

"You still could be." He stated. "Pietro cares a lot about you in that demented way of his."

Wanda smirked. "I guess."

"Give him a chance, babe."

(o)

Huh... More Wanda/Todd fluff... Weirdnes...

You know, I honestly don't think that's a full chapter's worth of information, but my computer says it's the right length. Oh well.

Review please! It keeps the voices happy...


	21. Of Cranberry Juice & Bowling Pin Hockey

I meant to have this done two months ago... Oh well... Live and learn and then get Luvs, guys.

This chappie is dedicated to Mi-chan 17, Agent-G, LdyPebSaby, ChicaDeOjosCafe, and all of the members of my board! Love ya, guys:-)

Scott came into Jean's room early the next morning. She was getting dressed so he sat on the bed to wait.

"Good morning," he greeted.

She nodded distractedly as she dug through her drawers.

"What's the problem?" he wondered, confused by her behavior.

"I'm looking for some looser pants." Jean stated, pulling some out to look at them. "All of mine are too tight on the stomach for a pregnant person to be wearing. I don't want to hurt the baby."

Scott nodded understandingly, agreeing with her. He knew that the younger you were, the more dangerous being pregnant was for both the mother and the baby and he didn't want her to take any unnecessary risks.

"These will do." She stated, pulling on some overalls she found. "We'll have to go shopping, though."

"Okay. We'll go after breakfast." He said, getting up and going to the door. "Ready?"

"Yep." She smiled and followed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Did you find any clues?" Kitty asked Rogue quietly at breakfast. Almost everyone in the house was at the table and she didn't want the culprits to know that they were on to them.

Rogue shook her head. "How 'bout y'all?"

"No." Kitty sighed. "I wish we had some sort of lead on this..."

Kurt suddenly teleported into the room with Remy. Everyone looked up for a brief moment before going back to their conversations.

"Ve found somezing!" Kurt said happily.

"Shhh!" the girls shushed him and pulled they guys into chairs. The four leaned in to talk.

"What is it?" Rogue wondered.

Remy pulled something out of his pocket.

"String?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Hair." Kurt corrected. "Brown, human hair."

Sighing, Rogue hit both of the boys in the head.

"Ow!" Gambit whined. "What'd we do?"

"Kitty and Ah have brown hair!" she said as if it were obvious... which it really was...

"Ah, but not zis color brown." Kurt explained. "Remy or I vould recognize you two's colors."

"Lemme see that!" Rogue said, taking it from Gambit. She looked at it closely. "Well, it's not mine."

"Or mine." Kitty stated, looking over her friend's shoulder.

Remy and Kurt smiled smugly. "Told ya."

"Now the only problem is, almost everyone here has brown hair." Kitty pointed out.

"But it does narrow down the list." Rogue said, leaning back in her chair.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Tabby wondered, watching Pyro juggle three flames in TSFC head quarters.

"Aw, don' worry, sheila." He replied dismissively.

The door opened and Alex and X23 came into the room carrying three large sacks.

"Hey," the blonde girl greeted.

"Just put them down right there, Three." Alex instructed, nodding in greeting to Tabitha. He walked over and sat down at his computer.

"What are the bags for?" Tabby wondered.

"Look inside." Alex said, typing something on his keyboard.

Shrugging, the blonde girl went and did as her leader had suggested.

"Cranberry juice?" she asked.

Alex's printer beeped and started printing out papers.

"Back boss." Jamie announced as he and Rahne walked into the room.

"From what?" Tabby wondered.

"Locking all of the bathroom doors." The youngest boy answered simply.

"Why?"

"You'll see." Alex replied.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Wanda?" Todd called, walking through the living room.

On the couch, Pietro scowled.

"She went to the store," he replied grouchily.

"Oh." The slightly green boy said disappointedly.

"I don't know what she sees in you anyway." The silver-haired mutant stated.

"Me neither." Todd said, shrugging. "But I do love her whether you like it or not, yo."

"Does she love you?" Pietro asked, making a face.

Toad shrugged. "She's giving me a chance. Right now, that's good enough for me."

Tabby came into the room.

"Pie-Pie, you know who wants to see you in you know where." She said omniously, leaving as soon as she had finished.

"Coming," he replied, staring longingly after her.

"At least I tried..." Toad muttered, shaking his head at the two and exiting the room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Another slice, Darlin?" Logan offered. The adults were all sitting in a pizza parlor in Florida, enjoying their last days without the teens.

"No thank you, Logan." Ororo replied, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna hurl." Raven stated.

"Raven," Erik scolded. "That's hardly necessary."

"Well if they would just kiss and get it over with maybe it wouldn't make me so sick!" she countered, glaring at the two.

Ororo and Logan both blushed.

"Hey, 'Ro and I aren't like that." Logan argued.

"We're just friends." Ororo agreed.

"Friends with some serious UST..." Mystique muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

The whole table was silent for a few minutes unsure of what to say.

"Well... perhaps I should call the children." Charles stated.

"Good idea." Hank concurred.

Once again pulling out Scott's cell phone, Prof. X dialed his home number.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Hello?" Evan said, answering the phone. "Oh, hey, Professor. No, no one's really around. Everyone's just kinda doin' their own thing. I'll tell 'em you said hi. See ya in a coupla days."

The dark skinned mutant hung up and turned back to his friends.

"Who was that?" Roberto wondered.

"Just Professor Xavier." He answered, shrugging.

"What'd he want?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Spyke said. "The dude's a total control freak. It's not a wonder Cyke's so messed up."

"Like we can't take care of ourselves for two weeks." Roberto rolled his eyes.

"My shot," Fred stated, aiming his hockey puck and stick at the bowling pins they had set up in Prof. X's office. He shot and missed, hitting a window.

"Whoa, two points for style." Evan stated, impressed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, and Amara wandered through the hall, bored.

"What's this?" Ray asked, seeing a piece of paper hanging on the wall.

"Lemme see." Bobby said, grabbing it. He read it to himself. "A juice drinking contest?"

"A contest?" Amara repeated. "What's the prize?"

"$100." Iceman answered, eye brows shot up, impressed. "It says here whoever drinks the most in ten minutes wins."

"I could win that easy." Jubilee stated.

"Not if I entered." Amara replied.

"Like either of you ladies could take me." Ray said and rolled his eyes.

"None of you could even make it three minutes," Bobby responded.

"Well, let's enter and see."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Warren and Betsy wandered into the Professor's office.

"What's going on in here?" Warren asked, seeing the mess the boys had made.

"Nothing." All three answered.

"You'd better clean this up before Scott comes in," Betsy stated.

"Why?" Evan asked. "You did it!"

"And we're telling!" Roberto added. They ran out of the room, yelling for their leader.

"Those little!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Soon after the four contestants to the drinking game entered the dining room, they saw Sam and Amanda already sitting there.

"You guys here for the contest?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Ah was town water drinkin' champion back home."

"Well, be prepared to lose that title, Guthrie." Ray said.

"To me." Amara added.

"Who's running this thing any way?" Jubilee wondered.

"I am." Jamie stated cheerfully, coming into the room.

"Jamie?" they all said in surprise.

"Where did you get 100 dollars, twerp?" Bobby asked.

The youngest member wasn't phased.

"Ebay." He answered, shrugging. He set pulled out the first of the many, many bottles of cranberry juice. "Ready?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I'm very disappointed in you two." Scott said to Warren and Betsy.

"Wait, you don't under-"

"I thought you guys were better than that." He added.

"We didn-"

Scott sighed, cutting them off again. "I guess I've got to go write this up."

He left the room, leaving Roberto, Evan, and Roberto along with Betsy and Warren.

"You guys have three seconds to run before I kill you." Warren stated.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"All the bathrooms are locked!" Bobby said, panicking.

It was about twenty minutes after the competition had ended and all six competitors were dancing around, trying to find a place to answer nature's call.

"There has to be one!" Jubilee whined, jumping up and down.

"Keep trying them!" Amara encouraged.

Around the corner, the TFSC was laughing their heads off.

_**Next time on Of Second Shots and Summer Plots:**_

_"Next time we won't be so forgiving!" she shouted._

_The only reply was a sound that was something of a neigh...  
_

Wow... I can't believe it's been so long... I wish it hadn't been... I'm so sorry!


End file.
